I spy-------Oh MY!
by AmytheaRose-Dragonis
Summary: Two of the WWE's top Superstars are being watched for illegal actions secretly under company orders. The things the investigator sees of the two men in private is wild and steamy hot! The things that develop during the investigation...insane, twisted, shocking! Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose Romance/Slash
1. Chapter 1

Everything beyond this statement is a work of sheer FANTASY. I do not own anything in reference to the WWE or any of it's talent that may be mentioned. I own my O/C and that's it. NONE of this is meant to be representative of the actual lives of the characters mentioned. Again, just FANTASY. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy :)

The shortest way to explain how I got myself into the creative employment situation I am in now is that I have been a private investigator,for five years now. I am known to be damned good and very discrete. That's how I got hired to snoop for the WWE. Two of the top Superstars had been accused of a multitude of things that would be their downfall, and be a huge blemish to the company **IF** they actually were guilty. I was set to watch them, given a long list of potential offenses and given permission and assistance to observe them and find out what I could. I also had to watch their friends, family and anyone they associated with. I was given the cover of a WWE Production Assistant and set loose.

NIGHT 1) Observations:

I've just been on duty for a couple hours. It was so awesome to be backstage watching the house show and seeing all my favorites and meeting several. I acted quiet and shy and did my 'new duties', distributing water, towels, coffee etc. I met the two men I was to spy on and took a strong liking to both. It would be heartbreaking if they were guilty of the accusations. I had a job though and I knew how to do it objectively. I got back to the Hotel we were all staying at and got into their room and set up microphones and two mini spy cams then went to set up the recording program on my second lap top.

After a quick shower and snack I set up to do some writing on my main computer when I noticed a motions on the camera monitor screens on the second. Grabbing my headphones I watched the two men come into the room dragging their luggage. With a light kick at the door Dean shut it then peeled off his leather jacket then the t-shirt he was wearing. DAMN! Roman's shirt came off as well. DOUBLE DAMN! My jaw dropped and my cheeks grew warm at what I saw next.

The two men in the next room embraced one another briefly and the big Samoan reached to grab the mass of ginger blond curls on the smaller man and held his head still so he could lean down to land a wicked kiss on him. Squirming against him, Dean moaned loud enough for me to hear it load and clear.

"You got something for me baby boy?" Roman broke away the kiss.. Uh oh. Please nothing illegal... Dean however grinned and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, allowing them to drop. Oh, DAMN! Kicking off his shoes and jeans, the Ohioan stood in only tight boxer briefs seconds later, giving me a damn good view of the quickly growing bulge. The big right hand of Roman gently cupped the swelling area and fondled it gently.

"Very nice baby. Drop your shorts and get us set up." Stepping back, Roman was undoing and removing his jeans after sliding out of his shoes with his stunning back turned towards my direction. Holy...! He had nothing on under his jeans and..SON OF A BITCH! I actually backed up from my computer! Seeing the big man completely nude, his cock stiffening to an incredible size, I had to feel damned jealous of the blond he was with. Dean approached with a couple towels, a little blue bottle and his stiff cock leading him towards Roman. DAMN! Two gorgeous men, both with nice big fat cocks that would be the envy of any man, or a woman who didn't get to play with such beauty.

Yanking the covers and sheet off of one bed and laying a towel down the center, Dean put the other towel on the nightstand with the blue bottle. Turning to Roman who had his arms open to hug him and kiss him hard, plundering his mouth with one wicked ass kiss, Dean reached for his cock with one hand and Roman's with the other, then began to rub them together, stroking both as they kissed with a deep and very sloppy kiss. Roman had his hands on Deans ass and was grabbing and kneading.

I heard the Raven headed man's breathy whisper of how much he needed Dean's ass right now, needed to be inside him.

"Want me to go down?" The blond groaned as Roman's big hand grasped him and began to slide his fist up and down it.

"No baby, not this time. Seeing Seth pull that shit earlier, humping you like that, telling you he was gonna fuck you, I know you got upset. I'm gonna take care of you and make all that bad shit go away. Randy's gonna make Seth sorry he did that shit and I'm gonna make you forget he touched you, okay?" Bright blue eyes sparkled so much I could see them from here and dimples showed on the blonds face. It was obvious there was something very special between the two as they interacted, not just two guys burning off sexual energy. Both knew how to touch the other and it made me feel a little triumphant that my mental bet with myself over their relationship being very intimate was correct.

Dropping to his knees, Roman reached to gently grasp Deans cock and kiss the tip, making the blond roll his eyes and moan. That wicked tongue came out and licked a couple circles around the fat, glistening tip, making Dean arch and moan, thrusting slowly into Roman's mouth as he sucked him in.

"Oh God RO! So fucking good!" Reaching for the bun the big man had his hair in, Dean loosed the ebony curtain and grabbed hold as his cock was treated to a few minutes of vigorous sucking as Roman bobbed back and forth on him. Licking his lips, making the cutest whimpering and mewling sounds as he quickly became lost in the pleasure. Dean became wobbly to the point Roman pulled back, flicking his tongue up the under side. Then standing to slam his mouth down on the shaking smaller man with his arms holding him tight.

"Let's get you on the bed baby boy, I don't want you getting hurt." Dean dove up onto the bed and sprawled out over the towel, separating his thighs, allowing me to see how well blessed he was. Both men had ample weaponry that was just so beautiful to see. Two perfect male bodies, I was one lucky Bitch to be seeing what I did. The big man moved to pick up the small blue bottle and climbed up beside Dean. Kissing him deeply for a few moments before he kissed his way down the body he obviously knew damned well.

Opening the bottle, allowing some of whatever was in to coat his fingers, Roman lowered his head to begin sucking on Dean again, making the younger man moan deeply, biting at his tongue as he reached for the Samoan's thick cock, stroking it while he was being sucked on. Sliding his big hand between the strong thighs, Roman began to fondle the blond's balls for a few moments then it looked like he started fingering him, when a groan began to follow every movement the big hand made, I guessed I was right.

I couldn't see much for a few minutes as the curtain of dark hair hid most of the view, but I was able to see when two then three fingers were used to prepare Dean for what the big man intended to follow. Dean was moaning constantly and thrashing when Roman rose up, rubbing Dean's inner thigh.

"Ready for me baby?" Nodding and spreading his thighs wider allowing the big man to kneel easily in the space between, Dean brought his knees up towards his chest a little. The blue bottle was opened again and the fluid was used to slick up the huge cock Dean was staring at hungrily as he licked his lips.

"Yeah," His raspy voice shook. "Need you so fucking bad Ro. Fuck me, fuck me hard! I need you to get me off so damned bad!"

"Hang on baby, okay? Relax now, relax!" To watch them so intimate was beyond rousing. Oh my God! Arching up moaning as that huge thickness slowly slid into him Dean began to beg Roman to go faster. Gripping the smaller mans thigh's firmly the big man would not give in. When he finally was balls deep in his lover, he leaned to kiss him hard, then slowly began to move, causing Dean to curse and beg for him to hurry up. Impatient, the younger man tried to move his hips to speed up the act and quickly wound up completely pinned. Struggling below the Samoan he moaned plaintively.

"Aw come on Ro! Please! Come on, PLEASE! I need...I need...Ah..OH GOD!" With slow, fluid movements the big man began to move, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts so that in minutes the sounds of their bodies slapping was as loud and clear as Dean's moans. The action between them grew wild, Dean wasn't that loud but he moaned all throughout the act and he was constantly moving. His hands were all over Roman's body and now Roman had his arms wrapped around Dean. Wild kisses, some possible biting and definite cursing went on until with a long, low keening moan Dean began to cry out he was cumming, Arching up, almost throwing his bigger lover off of him, he jerked and twisted, then shuddered hard, and he collapsed.

Roman was right there with him, Dean's climax seeming to set him off. Roman was much quieter during their lovemaking until the end, then his deep groans filled the room and I could hear it through the wall as well as a bunch of movements from the headboard hitting the wall at the end. In his final moments as he thrust hard into Dean, Roman arched up like he did in the ring when he roared, then with a huge shudder, slowly began to relax. Collapsing onto Dean, sharing some kisses, their foreheads resting together, Roman whispered to him for a couple minutes. The tenderness so beautiful to see. I took off my headphones leaving the love talk to them alone.

Several minutes later the big man slowly pulled himself away from Dean and reached for the towel on the nightstand. Then extracting what seemed to be a couple wet wash clothes from it, wiped them both down then dried both their bodies. Dean lying looking completely exhausted, his eyes closed most of the time. After a couple more kisses, Roman covered them both up and pulled Dean against him so the curly blond head rested over his heart. With a couple yawns, both men were asleep in minutes.

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Have a great day! :) xoxox 3**


	2. Chapter 2

DAY1/NIGHT 2) Observations: I was up by 6, Roman woke when an alarm went off at 8 and then pretty much dragged a sleepy Dean towards the bathroom to shower. Roman showered after Dean, they left for breakfast. I went in and retrieved my camera's and microphones, and planted a mini audio recorder in Dean's jacket so I could later hear what went on during the day. Packing up, I headed down to get some breakfast myself. I meant to sit up at the seats up at the counter but Dean spotted me and called me over to sit with them. It was a bit unnerving at first, but I enjoyed my breakfast with he and Roman. Both were so sweet I prayed even harder that the accusations against them were false.

Both men were very relaxed around me, the conversation was funny and covered many subjects. (All Legal) and to my surprise asked who I was riding with to the next city. I did have a ride this time, but Roman was kind enough to offer up the chance for me to rise with them from city to city. Dean chimed in that it was easier for three to drive. I know I turned kind of red, it was a risky decision, if I got too close, I might not get my proper investigative work done. The chance to get so close to these beautiful men though, sigh. I told them I'd have to think on it.

I separated from Roman and Dean after breakfast and later caught up with them at the arena. I did my tasks quickly and quietly, looking for the opportunity to retrieve my recorder. When Dean went out to the ring, his jacket was brought back, I offered to take it to the locker room and managed to pull off my covert task without being seen. Like last night, I was back at the hotel before they were and rigged up their room with recording devices.

Before they came back I skimmed through the recordings from throughout the day, got a huge shock. The lack of anything illegal in the discussion was no surprise, finding myself as a topic that kept being discussed, that startled me. Both men liked me a lot so far, I prayed there would never be anything to report on them. When they came into their room finally after a couple beers at the downstairs bar, the first thing I heard was Dean asking Roman if he had any idea where I was in the Hotel. The big Samoan shook his head with a frown.

"No, Nick, Ryan and Mike were asking around about her."

"Mike's fucking married the bastard, we gotta warn Thea about him, and Nick, Ryan, eh, he's okay." Dean concluded, making me smile.

"I think she's smart enough to be careful, I heard Paul say she had some unique qualities and special talents that made her priceless to the company. I noticed she didn't pay any extra attention to them at the arena, she'll be fine, but we can warn her."

"Special talents, then why in the Hell is she only a P A?" It looked like Dean was pretty sharp himself. Roman laughed then continued.

"She's also got skills on social media, she's a trained masseuse, and has had lessons in several types of cooking, and several other things. From what I heard she likes taking care of people, that's probably why she's a PA, she's always running around helping out."

"She could help me out!" Dean flashed Roman a wicked look and I blushed as my jaw dropped. To my surprise, Roman laughed.

"You'd like that hm, wouldn't you baby boy?" Wrapping his arm around his lover, Roman yanked him closer and landed a wicked kiss to his mouth. Dean was so incredibly responsive to the big man's touch, moaning and immediately rubbing against him like a cat.

"Wish I could get to know her better, she's sweet and kinda shy, don't know how she'd react if she knew we were a couple." The blond looked sad even after Roman's big hand landed to begin massaging his crotch.

"I somehow think she'd be okay with it, she's into a ton of cool stuff, I can't see her being uptight about us." Roman kissed Dean before whispering he was sure I'd be fine with them. Nodding as I watched then begin to make out and undress I decided I would have to let them know somehow I was cool with any kind of relationship. Watching those two, so damned sexy, they were an incredible turn on. I had no problem with what they did other than they made me really frisky and wanting my own relief.

As Roman's shirt came off, Dean reached to run his hands over the muscled planes. Tracing the lines of the intricate pectoral tattoo and flicking at Roman's nipples with his tongue, he grinned as the older man moaned softly. Pushing down the shorts the big man was wearing, Dean looked down smiling, licking his lips and biting at his tongue. Almost immediately I saw the huge cock spring free. Lowering himself to his knees as he pulled his shirt off Dean looked up at Roman with a wickedly sexy look on his face.

Glistening and dripping, the huge throbbing tip in front of his lips, Dean's tongue flicked at the underside, running up the slit, moving his tongue back and forth, making the big man moan loudly. Running his hands up and down the strong thick thighs of his lover as he kissed and licked the fat tip, the blond slowly sucked it into his mouth, Dean kept his eyes locked on the smokey Grey eyes of Roman. Scratching down the Samoan's thighs, the Ohioan began to bob back and forth slowly on the huge organ, taking more and more in until he somehow managed to swallow it all down. That was seriously impressive!

The big Samoan amazed me by the soft almost mewling sounds he made as Dean pleasured him with an expertise that blew me away. Whispering tender exclamations and praise as he thrust into his partners willing mouth for a couple of minutes he finally drew back, a thin trail of saliva trailing from his cock to Deans mouth as he pulled back. Caressing the blond's pink cheeks as he lapped at the tip slowly, Roman whispered for him to stand up. Immediately rising to be caught in a tight hug and wild kiss, Dean moaned as Roman reached to what was a large swelling trapped in his jeans.

Bending slightly to the force of his lover's kiss, the younger man gripped Roman's biceps as his belt and jeans were undone and pushed down. Completely surrendering to the wild and sloppy kiss, moaning as his clothing dropped, his own cock dripping as it was gripped and slowly stroked, Dean broke the kiss looking as if he was in seventh heaven. Moaning softly and licking his lips he thrust eagerly into Roman's hand.

"Ro!" He whined softly. "Ro! Need you!" The big man grinned and laughed softly.

"Don't worry baby boy, You know I'll take good care of you." Roman leaned to nuzzle at the smaller man's neck.

"Mmmm yeah I do." Kicking out of his jeans and briefs, Dean reached to grasp his partners bobbing cock. "Want you, want you so bad!" Roman pulled him tight into his arms, grabbing and kneading his ass and thighs as it looked like he was biting at Dean's neck and shoulder. Moaning and squirming, beginning to beg, Dean was adorable.

"Ro," the whimper and whine that followed made me smile at the time Roman smiled.

"How do you want it baby?" The big man's question was a naughty purr as he released Dean and retrieved a couple of towels. It was freaky, as if he knew I was watching and setting up for me to watch, Dean took one of the towels and lay it so when he climbed up on the bed from between the two beds, I had a perfect side angle. On hands and knees, he presented his tattooed lover with his ass, almost ready to be taken. Roman playfully smacked the farthest cheek and went after the little blue bottle.

As he had last night, the older man slowly and carefully prepared the squirming man who waited impatiently, begging him to hurry. Each plea was met with a swat of increasing force as the gentle entry of one finger, then two stirred him up. When his prostate was being stimulated, the noise level grew quickly. Roman threw Dean a pillow to bury his face in and stifle himself. Lowering his upper body, his ass up higher, moving in thrusting movements to receive Roman's actions Dean moaned loudly.

Stimulating him and stretching him carefully, before sliding a third finger in to a soft curse and louder moan, Roman shushed his eager partner. Running his hand gently down Dean's back in a caressing motion, shushing him, telling him to be patient.

"Fuck patience Ro! FUCK ME NOW!" Dean snapped rising up starting to turn towards Roman who surprised me by smacking that plump ass of Dean's sharply as as he pulled his fingers away out and shoved the smaller man down. The look of absolute bliss gracing the blonds face, then a slight smirk, like he knew he was going to get his way. He stopped complaining and was now patient. Glancing over his shoulder as Roman picked up the blue bottle and flipped open the top, Dean closed his eyes for a moment smiling.

Slicking up his huge dripping cock, Roman shook his head looking amused as Dean separated his thighs a little more. Stepping closer, pushing against his lover with the fat head of his own eager cock, Roman slid in slowly. A long keening moan came from the smaller man as he licked his lips and nodded, Roman filling him completely. Grasping the lean hips in front of him as he succeeded in getting balls deep in the Ohioan, Roman softly asked if his partner was ready. With a quick nod below him, his hips began to move, allowing him to withdraw then surge forward.

Immediately moving to meet Roman's motions Dean moved to take each thrust as deeply as he could. Rising part way, he grinned as Roman leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his waist, nipping at the blonds shoulder's as his body melded with Deans. Tight against the smaller man's back, feeling out his chest for a couple moments as he moved, then sliding his hands down to grasp his lovers weeping cock, Roman began to work it in sync with his thrusts.

"Is this what you want baby boy? My cock fucking you, hm?" He bit at Dean's shoulder, making the blue eyed man smile, moaning loudly.

"Yeah Ro! Fuck me harder, ram that thing and...OH FUCK!" A sudden hard thrust made those blue eyes shoot open and then roll in delight. "OH FUCK YEAH! Right there baby...oh God! Give me...YES!" Ohhhh GAWWWD!" Hard thrusts rendered the smaller man's words unintelligible, all I heard were noises that escaped him, garbled words mixed with loud moans as the slapping of their bodies hitting together filled the room.

Clawing at the covers, starting to thrash, occasionally burying his face in the pillow to get really loud, I saw Dean getting wildly worked up, biting the pillow as he growled wildly, nodding, his noises now sounding like warnings of his approaching climax. In moments he was jerking erratically, the big hand of Roman working his cock, assisting him to explode as streams of his release burst free. Rising up off his back, the big Samoan gripped Dean's hips and worked on his own release.

With a deep moan, slapping a plump ass cheek below him, Roman licked his lips and looked down at his spent partner.

"You ready for what I'm gonna give you baby boy? You ready for me to fill you with my cum?" With curls sticking to his sweaty face, the blond looked over his shoulder, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Yeah Ro, fill me up Lover, give me everything you got!" Both men let out deep moans then as several hard thrusts from Roman emptied his load into his lover, who happily accepted what he was given.

"There you go baby boy, take it, take it all! That sweet ass of yours, damn you feel so fucking good, that's it baby, that's it...AGGGGHHHHHH!" The deep groan startled me as the big Samoan jerked in release, letting the whole floor know he'd just gotten off. Both men with heaving chests slowly relaxed. Roman pulled out and wiped them both up. Rolling onto his back slowly, reaching for the ebony haired man, Dean smiled as he was covered with the bigger body and kissed deeply.

Cuddling and kissing for several moments, whispering as they slowly began to get ready for bed. I watched the deep caring they showed one another, Again I took off my headphones, giving them some small bit of privacy and decided on what I needed to type up on today's report. They were in bed asleep long before me, I glanced at the recorder that held today's conversations and nodded. I was going to accept the offer to travel with them, and get closer, and gain absolute proof these two were completely innocent...at least from any illegal activities.

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions. Additional surveillance from voice recorder. 100% clear.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Have a great day! :) xoxox 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Observations Day 2/Night 3: 3:12 a.m. I am woken by a pounding on my door, a very drunk Miz is out there pounding and demanding to be let in. Not daring a call to security I yelled back for him to go away! He kept banging until angry voices in the hall yelled at him to get lost. The Miz yelled this was his room and his wife wouldn't let him in. I finally opened the door and yelled in his face he had the wrong room and to go away! Slamming the door in his face as he tried to get in I had to tolerate his banging again until the voice of one very ticked off Samoan and his partner joined the mess.

"What the f**k Mike? Who the Hell you yelling at?" Dean hollered at him.

"This is my room, my wife won't open the door, there's someone else in there, another woman. I want my wife!" He began to pound on the door again. Roman now barked at him to be quiet. When the door rattled I yelled out this wasn't his room, I was not his wife nor was I stupid enough to be his wife. I was the only one in this room and there was no way I was opening the door to let him in. Pounding wildly at the door so hard he almost broke the locks, Miz made me panic and cry out. I covered my extra computer and monitoring station so I wouldn't get caught with way to much going on if the door broke open.

"Damn it Mike knock it the f**k off! Your scaring the woman that's in there." Dean was snarling. Now a couple of people were yelling in front of my door. When the door splintered and Miz came sailing in, a shriek of panic escaped me and I grabbed at the chair to swing at him if I had to. I got a beautiful look at not only Roman and Dean in only shorts, but Nick, Seth and a couple others. Dean was hot on the ass of the idiot who broke my door and grabbed him, tossing him out before looking back into the room. Looking right at my face he was really startled as he realized it was me.

"Rose? Son of a...Are you okay?" He advanced and hugged me tight. Roman came in, muttering a curse and asked the same question.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just shaken up." I felt Deans hand on my back, rubbing gently. Hotel Security and the cops showed up and it was a mess. Hunter was called and I wound up with a headache on my hands. Miz was taken away in handcuffs before Hunter made it on the scene, he immediately came in to check on me, I said I was fine but I was still shaking. There were no extra rooms for me to move to so I had to stay in my room. Miz's room had been puked in and stunk.

There was no way to fix the door on my room at the moment. The best that could be done was to pull the door shut and have a guard watch over it. I began to work on shoving the desk in front of it, totally pissed at that drunken jackass that Hunter would be handing his ass to when he got hold of him. A soft knock at the door linking my room to the one used by the handsome duo made me open my door. Roman stood there again asking if I was alright, I smiled and thanked him. Seeing what I was doing the big man lent me a hand and secured the desk against the door.

Thanking him again, I wasn't surprised Dean stuck his head in. He said not to try to move it, go through their room, I thanked both, and agreed to meet them for breakfast before we checked out. Hugging both I said I would see them in a few hours. I closed the door and heard theirs close almost all the way. I put away all the things I could and brought out my surveillance computer. I could hear the handsome two in the next room talking about me.

"I could f**king kill Mike for that shit. He scared the crap out of Rose! F**KER!" Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him gently. "Mmmm Ro, I liked hugging her. She has some wicked sexy fragrance on."

"I did too and yeah she does." They kissed a couple more times, groping a little then climbed back in bed for a couple hours. I was unable to go back to sleep after all of that crap so I packed up, took a shower and made sure I sprayed more body mist on since they both liked it. When I saw them waking and trudging to the shower together, I took the risk once the water was on and dashed in to get my cameras and microphones. I heard moans as soon as I walked in but didn't stick around to listen. I closed their door as they left it and left mine open a little.

I was sitting in the chair almost asleep when there was a soft knock at the inner door. When I responded, Deans curly blond head looked in, dimples and blue eyes making me smile immediately. I had to move my things into their room so the hotel maintenance man could deal with my broken door. As we headed down to eat in the coffee shop Dean looked me over.

"You didn't go back to sleep did you?" I shook my head and shrugged. Saying I would sleep tonight. Roman said to heck with that, I was going to travel with them today, I could sleep on the way to the next city. Blushing furiously I found out arguing with either was useless. I shyly accepted their 'offer'. At breakfast I was aware of some of the wrestlers and divas whispering about the fiasco with Miz and how he was still in jail for being drunk and disorderly and causing damage to the hotel. Whatever happened was up to the Hotel and Hunter, I opted to stay out of the whole thing.

Dean wanted to talk during breakfast and asked lots of questions. Roman rolled his eyes more than once and tried to shush him a couple of times. I figured something which would likely slow Dean down when he asked about various things I did and boldly told them I was a private investigator. His eyes opened wide but it barely slowed him down. He asked if I was investigating anybody in the WWE, I laughed and said I was always investigating someone for somebody. There, I was kind of honest. Both men seemed to laugh it off.

I enjoyed breakfast and my nice long nap on the way to the next town. Aware that both men looked back at me curled up in the back seat a couple of times, they traveled with the windows open and bless Dean, he covered me with his jacket, smelling of one damned sexy man, it drove me crazy! I heard whispers now and then about me, and little things they said to one another, I heard a couple kisses, a moan or two. As I faked sleep I slipped the tiny recorder into Dean's jacket.

When they made a stop, Roman gently woke me so I could stretch my legs. I offered to drive but Dean insisted I try to go back to sleep. He was driving then and looked back at me a few times, at least.

"God she's adorable when she's sleeping Ro!" Roman chuckled.

"So are you!" More kisses now and then. I woke up to Dean calling my name.

"Okay Beautiful, time for us to work! Come on Sunshine, wakey wakey." It was adorable and I laughed as I straightened myself out. Thanking them for the ride and the time for the much needed nap. I got hugs and kisses and sent off to work. Dean asked if I could bring some extra waters into their locker room and I said of course. Roman said don't bother knocking, just call out as I come in the door. Blushing I agreed, and fifteen minutes later I was pushing the door open calling out.

"Incoming!" Oops! My face flamed to red, Roman had Dean up against a wall and was kissing him and feeling him out. Breaking away from each other quickly as I mumbled an apology for interrupting and headed for the door. Dean sounded panicked as he called my name. He looked so upset. I turned back, shushing him and reaching to touch his cheek, then put my fingers over his lips.

"Relax hun, I tell no secrets. Maybe I should knock from now on...or maybe you could put out a do not disturb sign." I teased, watching the relief wash over him and Roman who stood silently watching. "What? You expecting me to get all up-tight? REALLY? You don't know me very well." I laughed as I walked out. I heard them both laugh, Dean yanked the door open and called my name. I turned back to see him blow a kiss at me. I blew one back and went on with my work.

Throughout the night I came and went and all was pretty good. I had to give a report on the morning problem with Miz. (who had been bailed out and sent home) I sat down for a quick dinner in the catering area and wound up with Roman and Dean on either side of me like bookends. Nick called out heckling, what were they. My body guards? They both gave a firm... Yes! He actually looked annoyed when they said that. Dean chuckled and said Nick wanted to know me better, several of the guys did.

"But they can't have you!" I looked at the smirking Ohioan.

"They can't?" I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Nope!" Roman smirked as well. I looked over at the big Samoan with raised eyebrows.

"And why not?" There was a soft cackle on my other side, I turned to Dean.

"Your ours!" I was so floored by that my jaw dropped. Looking back and forth between the two men I got a funny feeling this wasn't a joke.

"Really?" I asked softly laughing. Both nodded.

"You can Believe that baby girl!" Roman winked at me. Okay then! It took me a minute to continue eating. Dean was snickering to my right and got a gentle elbow to the ribs for his efforts. Leaning back in his chair he looked so smug. When I got up saying I had to go back to work I dodged a smack aimed at my ass from Dean. Sticking my tongue out at him I couldn't resist teasing.

"You missed!" I quickly got the heck out of Catering. Both men worked hard in a tag match they had. I was essentially done for the night when I met them with towels and bottles of water. Both had to see a trainer and I helped with partial massages, assisting. Since I had been allowed to nap almost all the way between towns I offered to drive to the Hotel. Both weary men happily accepted. We made a couple stops and went to check in so they could have some well deserved beers in the bar next door.

When we got to the hotel Dean shook me up by telling the desk clerk I needed a room next to his and Roman's, luckily the clerk knew what was going on and that it had already been planned and simply smiled and said 'Yes Sir'. When I signed for my room she handed me my key and discretely gave me a copy of theirs. I told them both go enjoy themselves, I'd be here if they needed me. I barely got in my room when Dean was knocking at the door between the rooms. Roman was laughing at him when I opened the door.

"Dean, leave Rose alone, she's been with us all day!" Pouting adorably at his lover he made me laugh.

"Oh Please! I hope you do better then that when you get into trouble and have to kiss up!" Deans jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. Roman laughed hard for a moment and said 'he does!' Glaring at both of us back and forth and mumbling something. Dean finally said the heck with us, he was going to get drunk! Roman shook his head as he laughed. Getting up off the bed he followed his partner out the door.

"No your not! See you later Rose!" I waved good bye and shut the door between the two rooms until I was sure they were gone then went and planted my cameras and other crap. I left the door unlocked between the two rooms. Dean still had his jacket on so I would have to wait to listen on the recorder. I lounged on the bed resting until Roman and Dean returned an hour and a half or so later.

They entered the room as usual, tossing jackets and shirts aside, kissing heatedly for a couple minutes then they whispered to each other and I saw Dean look at the door between the rooms, pushing my computer almost closed, I closed my eyes. There was a soft knock, the door opened and it seemed Dean looked in.

"Aw. Poor things already asleep Ro." I heard Roman whispering, asking if I was under the covers. "Yeah, I'm gonna turn the light by the bed off. Hang on." Dean walked over to the bathroom area and left a light on there and turned off the light beside me. To my absolute shock. I felt the soft kiss to my forehead as the covers were pulled up a little more.

"Sweet Dreams." He left quietly shutting the door. I heard Roman saying for him to shut the other door too or they would wake me up for sure.

"You can open it when we're done." My eyes shot open and I grabbed my computer. Sure enough, they were real close together, kissing and feeling each other out. They must have been tired tonight, they didn't get too wild and crazy. Stripping naked the two beautiful men climbed in bed after retrieving a towel and cuddling up. Kissing and running their hands all over each other, they were quickly stroking one another intimately, jerking each other off. I couldn't see much but boy could I ever hear it.

In the 8 or 9 minutes it took for them both to get off I heard more 'Oh God's' than a Sunday morning spent in church. Roman's leg draped over Dean's hip as their hands moved rapidly, both trying to give the other relief. Dean was moaning and squirming and calling Roman's name, Roman was much quieter tonight. The loud groans of completion and kisses that followed signaled the end of my voyeurism for the night. I shut down my snooping and turned over yawning. A couple minutes later I heard the doors open, then Roman whispering.

"She's still asleep, she turned over but she's still out." The door softly shut, I only heard one click, theirs was still open. Wow, what a difference a day made, what would tomorrow bring?

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions. Additional surveillance from voice recorder: Unable to retrieve, will retrieve tomorrow. All clear, except for Miz..He's a TWIT!

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Have a great day! :) xoxox 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Observations: Day 3/Night 4 I woke up a couple of hours before my 'bodyguards', showered and used my body mist. Packing up everything I didn't need, I waited for the two in the next room to wake up. It was almost amusing to watch the two sexy bodies exit their bed sleepily, and head in to wash up. I could tell they were a bit sore. I would 'notice' later and offer relief by way of massage. I was waiting for them to come say hello. Buck naked, Dean headed for the door between the rooms and opened it slowly.

"Knock knock!" The tall ginger blonde called softly. "Good Morning!" I smiled and laughed.

"Good Morning!" I called back. Roman scolded Dean making me bust up completely.

"Dean! Get your ass back in here and put your damned clothes on!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" He said he'd be back. I called to him, unable not to.

"You're in trouble!" Immediately I heard the sound of Dean blowing raspberries in response. I whistled and heard the both laugh. Five minutes later I heard Dean again.

"Dressed or not I'm barging in!" He was immediately coming into the room. He saw me sitting on the bed and pouted.

"You're dressed!" Roman looked in and rolled his eyes at Dean, shaking his head. Dean looked around and spotted my body mist, picking it up he sniffed it and looked at the label.

"Sensual Am..." He looked up at me. "This shit should be outlawed! It's Fucking evil!" I laughed and shrugged.

"Sorry, I like it." Making a face at me he asked Roman's opinion. Roman shook his head and said for him to give it back. With a pout Dean put the bottle down and jammed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet as he walked back into their room with his head down. Roman glanced my way and winked.

"Come on Dean. Let's go down to breakfast." Patting Dean on the shoulder Roman asked if I would join them for breakfast.

"Yes, let me pack up my computer stuff away then I'll be down." I heard Roman ask Dean if he had found his missing room key yet, and heard a grumble of a response. I began to carefully put the rest of my set up away then making sure they were well out of their room, I raced in, grabbed my final pieces of equipment including the recorder from Dean's jacket and was putting everything away when I heard their door open. I was just fiddling with my phone and heard a woman's voice, I hit the video function and looked in. Picking up my body mist to toss it in my bag, I was startled to see Renee walk in. WTF? She was just as startled to see me as I was.

"What are YOU doing here?" I looked at her confused wanting to ask her the same thing.

"Packing up to go to breakfast."

"What is that door open for?" I shrugged.

"I was talking with Roman and Dean before they left." I went back to what I was doing, her watching as I locked all my cases.

"Have you, um..have you seen them doing...anything odd?" She had the weirdest look on her face.

"Noooo, nothing odd at all." Renee looked around the room, she focused on Dean's luggage, and reached for an outer pocket on his big luggage case. She opened it, stuck her hand in and frowned, what the hell? She noticed me watching.

"What the Fuck are you doing watching me?"

"I'm trying to figure out what your doing in Dean's room, digging in his belongings, and asking questions about his behavior, especially when I see you coming in his room alone, and he is missing a room key." Her face twisting and getting red and ugly she spat out I was way out of Fucking line and kiss my job good-bye! She stormed out of the room, cussing like a sailor, leaving the missing key by the luggage. I photographed and fingerprinted the card, leaving it by the door like it had been tucked under and immediately messaged Hunter.

(Me)~Major problem, was packing up my belongings and Renee came into Dean's room. Had heard as he and Roman left for breakfast that Dean's key card was missing. She came in, questioned me, and began to look through part of his big bag, got very angry at me for watching her I asked what she was doing, pointing out I knew Dean's card was missing, She stormed out, saying for me to say good-bye to my job, I fingerprinted the key card, and videoed the whole thing. Now what?~ Two minutes later

(H)~No worries. I will deal with Renee, you have Vince and I backing you. When you get to the arena tonight I will send someone to come get you so I can see that video. You're doing a great job! I noticed Both Roman and Dean like you a lot, like you said, I hope both are innocent, and go ahead, keep letting the friendship build, hopefully when this is over you all can stay friends. I just found out Roman is going to Vegas this week on break, are you up to visiting Vegas? We'll set you up.~

(Me)~Okay, thank you, Renee was just so nasty! I hope all work out well, I would love to stay friends with them. Yes I would love to go to Vegas, I have an old family friend there, I will contact her and I can use that as an excuse.~

(H)~Perfect! Ignore Renee! She thinks too much of herself! I'll get this going. Amanda from booking will get your travel arrangements then bring you your info.~

(Me)~Thank you!~

(H)~No, thank you! Now come down and get your breakfast, Dean's getting fidgety, he's wondering where you are.~

(Me)~ On my way!~

I got out of there quickly and called my old friend, she would be delighted to see me and have me visit. I explained how I had to play this and she was great to agree. I showed up in the coffee shop to see that Dean was obviously agitated, until he saw me. I hurried over and apologized. Explaining messages, something annoying and a call took my time I sat down and happened to catch Roman's look. I mouthed the word 'later' he nodded slightly. We had our breakfast then went to get our belongings. The missing key card found made Dean sigh in relief as we headed to check out.

I volunteered to drive the first leg of the trip and it was accepted. Roman sat beside me, with Dean enjoying some of his music in the back seat for awhile. Noticing him being very engrossed in listening to his headphones, I slipped a note to Roman, taking a huge chance but trusting this was the right thing to do and my gut instinct this would be okay, I slipped over the note to the big man who discreetly opened it and read it. His eyes opening wide and his jaw clenching.

**Heads up. While I was packing up Renee used that missing key card to go into your room. She was angry the door between rooms was open and I saw her. She was digging around in the outer pockets of Dean's luggage and upset something wasn't there. We had words, I told Hunter she was snooping around and using his missing key card.**

Glancing up in the mirror at Dean who was softly singing to a song only he could hear, Roman whispered to me.

"Someone's been snooping on us!" My heart jumped as he whispered that. "We've come into our locker rooms and hotel rooms and discovered our stuff had been gone through. One day about three weeks ago Dean found a bag in one of the pockets of his bags, a brown bag duct taped heavily, he just tossed it out, it wasn't ours. That night we came back from the bar and found our bags torn apart, nothing missing, but a mess. Two days later I found a similar bag in Dean's backpack and again he through it out and our stuff was messed with a few hours later. Do you think it's her?"

"I don't know, but I can keep an eye on her, use things I have access to. If I have permission from you I could leave surveillance equipment in your locker room and hotel room when your not there. I have something I can use, it can be put under the bed in the room, it has a remote, I can aim it at the door, give you the remote and you can start it when you leave, stop when you come back. I have something I can use in the locker room as well, but my concern is Dean possibly freaking out."

"Damn girl that is awesome! Thanks!" The Big Samoan gave me a small fist bump and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Dean might freak, he was a friend to Renee at one point, then we got together and it pissed her off he wasn't with her at all anymore. Not even traveling. She's been aggravating him constantly. She might be pulling crap to get even. She's been saying shit about us, none of her damned business anyway!"

"No, it's not!" I hissed, "No worries, I'll be glad to help you out." With a happy sound, Roman leaned back and relaxed in his seat. Moments later Dean leaned over the seat between Roman and I.

"Hey Rose, what are you going to do on you days off?"

"There's too many fires in California for my liking so, I'm going to go visit an old family friend in Vegas."

"No shit! Ro and I are both gonna be there, we should hang out!" I looked back at him trying to look startled. He looked so excited.

"That's a great thought but I'm sure you'd like some time away from me always around the corner or through a doorway from you."

"Naw, it's okay Baby girl," Roman smiled, "We've got four days, we'll find time to hangout, have some fun." Dean let out of a cackle of laughter and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then sat back with a grin on his face.

"Put your seat belt back on Dean!" I ordered with a 'mom' finger pointing at him. He sputtered and looked indignant.

"Dean!" Roman said firmly, turning to look at him. "Do it!" With a pout and grumble the ginger blond buckled up and jammed his headphones on his ears, looking out the window. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

I drove another hour and an half then Roman switched spots with me, and I ousted Dean from the back seat so I could chill and relax. In a few minutes after our pit stop ended I could tell there was a little fooling around going on in the front seat. Roman reached over and had his hand somewhere on Dean that made the younger man squirm and moan softly. I focused on my computer that I pulled out. I discreetly ignored kissing and soft murmurs in the front seat. No longer shy around me they didn't hold back.

Arriving at the arena for the Smackdown taping I went in as normal waiting for the summons from Hunter as I set up. Roman and Dean now had my cell phone number, and I had both of theirs. Roman messaged me about fifteen minutes after we got there to please put a camera in the locker room if possible tonight. I slipped in and put a lipstick camera in and taped it underneath a bench aimed at the door, their luggage in full view. Roman had Dean around the corner making out, moans and whisperings following me out the door as I went back with my routine.

Several minutes later anther PA approached me and said Hunter wanted to see me ringside. Renee was standing near catering as I passed by, smirking at me, her arms crossed over her chest and loudly saying to Summer to say good bye to me, I was leaving very shortly. I ignored her and kept walking. Hunter was sitting in one of the commentary chairs and nodded at me as soon as he saw me.

Indicating I should sit beside him, he reached for my phone and watched the video, I then relayed what Roman had told me and how I had offered to put camera's in the rooms, he had given permission. Hunter grinned and said I had a magic touch. Things were looking so different now, we discussed it briefly, things were not what they had seemed. I knew what to do, I was going to do it. As I stood to go back to work Hunter was extremely pleased and gave me a wicked look, then he asked me to have Renee come out, he wanted to talk with her.

As I went backstage I looked around for Renee. Finding her after maybe ten minutes, I smiled sweetly and said Hunter would like to see her ringside, NOW! I grinned wickedly and skipped away, Roman seeing me and quick to figure out what was going on, laughed and shook his head. In their locker room I gave both Dean and Roman shoulder and neck rubs to help them warm up and loosen their muscles. They were doing a tag match shortly, as soon they left to work I headed back to work, keeping an eye out for Renee. I never did see her, but when I went back to the locker room, finished for the night, I noticed something. Dean's bag was partially unzipped.

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves I retrieved a camera and videoed as I opened the bag slowly...Oh SHIT! A brown paper package wrapped in Duct tape! Just like Roman described! I lifted it out of the bag with a large Ziploc and tucked it into my shirt then shut the bag, retrieved my cameras, messaged Hunter and said I had a package that had been put in Dean's bag. He immediately came looking for me. I handed it over saying as soon as I was in my room tonight I would review footage from the hidden camera. He was PISSED when I relayed that I had seen Dean's bag open right before he left and that package appeared after we all left the room.

I went back to deal with my two favorite men, and was waiting for them with towels and cold water when Amanda approached and gave me my traveling stuff. I looked up to see the two men I was looking for heading my way. Dean was really edgy and Roman was having a hard time calming him down. I tried to sooth him as well as we entered the locker room.

"Lock the door," Roman whispered. "Don't let anyone in."

"Is he okay?" Roman made a face.

"Renee snuck up on his while he was in the Gorilla position, grabbed him where he didn't want her touching, he's been freaked ever since then, then Summer tried grabbing him when we came back through." Roman got Dean to shower and calmed him down, holding him, speaking softly, kissing him gently. It took almost 20 minutes to calm him, I was pissed about it, those bitches!

When Dean came back in where I was wearing only a towel, his hair dripping, I told him to sit on the bench beside me and scrubbed at his hair gently with a towel and was pleased when he made soft happy noises. Roman came in smiling, nodding at me. I left long enough to let them dress and went back to help them pick up our belongings and head for the car.

I drove us back to the hotel, stopping at a convenience store to buy beer for my two friends. Roman wanted me to put a camera like I said I would, I suggested I rig up my room, then we should switch, to see if anything happened. He agreed. It turned out my room had two Queen sized beds, theirs had one, it worked out better for appearances when we switched. I sat with them while they had their beers, laughing and watching a movie, until Dean started getting frisky. Yawning and stretching I said good night, got hugs and kisses and headed back into my room.

Six minutes later, after changing into my night clothes I picked up my computer and glanced at what my buddies were up to. Damn! Dean was already nude and was straddling Roman's body, pulling at the bigger man's clothing until they were both naked. Running his hands up and down the Samoan's body, grinding against him, Dean was really hyped up and quickly wound up being flipped onto his back. From the sounds he was making, that was exactly what he wanted. Now the big man had him pinned and he was loving it! Moaning loudly Dean was begging Roman to fuck him.

"Come on Ro, need you bad! Make me forget those bitches! Don't want any woman touching me again unless it's Rose!" I saw Roman rise up, reach for a tube and pushing Dean's legs apart with his strong thighs and pinning them down, he nodded.

"I know, you like her a lot, I do too, I know she likes us and she's cool with what we do, but we have to give her time to get used to us." Lubing up his fingers he slid one into the whimpering blond who began to moan loudly and begged him to hurry. After a minute he added a second finger and worked them, preparing his partner who was thrashing and looking so insanely hot. As he slid three fingers into his eager lover Roman allowed Dean's legs to be free as he began to apply lube to his huge dripping cock.

Immediately raising his knees towards his chest as he began to stroke himself Dean sobbed out Roman's name. A deep guttural groan escaped him as the Samoan's monster sized cock began to slide in. His hips bucking up to receive his lover he was so damned beautiful. Wrapping his legs around Roman's hips he began to rock his body and moan on each movement.

"So Good Ro, so Fucking Good!" Roman kissed him a couple times and then right in the middle of having sex they had a heated debate. Dean wanted to be fucked hard and fast, Roman wanted to go slower, enjoy it. Begging and wailing for it, Dean won. Holding Roman tight and moaning louder and louder, Dean arched up in delight as his sweet spot began to get pounded on. I could see his eyes roll as he bucked his hips upward grabbing at Romans ass, he seemed to be holding their bodies as tightly together as possible.

With a yelp and a hard shudder Dean began to moan he was cumming, and my gawd did he ever! Stream after stream of his hot cum exploded onto Roman's belly as he began to groan and move harder, his own climax quickly approaching. With a deep groan, the big man emptied himself completely into his blue eyed lover, who moaned happily as he felt the discharge.

"Yeah Ro! That's it! Fill me up baby! Give me everything you've got!" With a finally grunting sound, the big body slowed. After a moment he pulled away then relaxed beside Dean, using a wet cloth to wipe them up. Kissing each other, cuddling, Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and whispered soft things to him. Yawning for real, I shut down watching them for the night. Damn what a day today had been!

Picking up the camera from the locker room I watched it, doing a lot of fast forwarding. I wasn't surprised at what I found. I clearly watched the guilty party sneak into the locker room and stick the mystery package in Dean's bag, and sneak back out, now to catch them trying to retrieve the 'package'. I was going to LOVE busting this bitch! I think I fell asleep smirking...

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed by two men I am supposed to have under surveillance. No illegal actions even in discussions. However now very shady behavior from Female suspect (RY) and information from 'Subject 1' (RR) indicate possible foul play. Informed 'H' of all happenings, have obtained one verified video of shady behavior from female with interactions from myself.

An object believed to be contraband was discovered in luggage of 'Subject 2'(DA), at 21:15 hours. Documentation was made, object removed for evidence, turned over to 'H'. Item was in exact description of 2 prior items found in property of Subject 2. Brown paper with a lot of Duct tape sealing package. All 3 package contents unknown at this time.

Video of Locker conclusively shows Female Subject (RY) sneaking into locker room, opening bags of Subject 2 and sliding package in, re-zipping bag, then sneaking out. Copies of this video made and added to evidence file. Planning to catch Subject attempting to retrieve mystery package.

 **Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a note...I thank you all for such wonderful support. I had been keeping something out of my comments which I am going to say now. While initially writing the story to amuse myself and others, a friend I've known from may years commented and said she wished it would go certain ways. While sometimes I do requests, I normally do not change the path I planned for a story. When I found out my friend was going to start life saving treatments, I began to change the story for her amusement. I have also changed the female character's name for her. With Love to my 'Thea'...From Birth to Earth my friend, friends to the end. :)**

 **P.S. Sorry, no sex this chapter, just a lot of filler. I promise sex in next chapter! ;)**

Observations: Day 4/Night 5 I woke up to a 'ping' on my phone about 6:00. DAMN! I overslept! Glancing at the monitor I noticed Roman was only beginning to stir. I glanced at my phone as I raced towards the shower, it was Hunter. Swaddled in towels after my wash up I stared at the message stunned.

~(H) Shit hitting fan! Did you see who put THAT package in Dean's luggage?~ I answered.

~(ME) Yes, it was Renee, she crept into locker room at '21:00' exactly and stuck package in his bag, I have full video.~

~(H) Send me a copy when you can, this is getting interesting, apparently she made plans to be in Vegas for days off. We think she's going to try and collect that package.~

~(ME) Okay, well I will send the video, I will do surveillance, and track her if/when I see her. Can you tell me what was in that package?~ I wondered if he would tell, it took several minutes.

~(H) Sit down.~ My eyebrows shot open.

~(ME) I'm sitting.~

~(H) About $30,000 of Cocaine

~(ME) My God! If Dean had been caught with that bag...~

~I know, I know. Okay, right now only Vince, you, myself and our security knows anything about this, you already have some great evidence, keep it up, take your time. I'm sure you'll be able to find out much more during the next few weeks. Keep me updated and enjoy some time off in Sin City.~

~(Me) Thank you for your confidence. I will :) ~

Shit, shit, shit! I sat shaking my head stunned. Cocaine. WTH? Planting it on Dean, her former boyfriend? Glancing at the monitor I noticed Roman was out of bed and attempting to rouse Dean. I scrambled into my clothing and sent Roman a message after I noticed he was out of the shower and sent Dean in.

~(Me) Roman, I need to talk with you ASAP, without Dean knowing.~ I watched him pick up the phone and his eyes open wide, he immediately came to the door between rooms and knocked. I opened it and asked where Dean was.

"Showering, what's up?" I motioned him to sit, he was in shorts and sandals, such a nice view!

"Yesterday I noticed before you two came back to the locker room that Dean's bag was open, I looked in and saw a package just like you described, I turned it over to authorities and reviewed the video's." The Samoan's face turned cold.

"It was Renee wasn't it?" I sighed and nodded. Holding up my hand to stop him I continued.

"Yes, and surprisingly she looked scared out of her mind. I don't know why this is happening but I have to keep that camera in the other room and be able to retrieve it without Dean knowing. So maybe you two head to breakfast and I'll be down after I make sure, then when we come back up, I will come up with an excuse and retrieve the camera before I go and check out. Roman nodded and went back to finish dressing. Dean stuck his head in, wearing only a towel saying good morning, I smiled, returned it and told him to get dressed, more of the raspberries from him, I shook my head and played on my computer a few minutes. When they were ready, I 'dawdled', telling them to go ahead, I'd be right down. Making sure the camera was on I headed down. As I hit the bottom floor in the elevator I realized my wallet wasn't in my purse, I had to go back up. Storming to the room I called Dean and asked him to please order me a coffee, I had to run back upstairs and get my wallet.

Opening my door, I walked in saw a figure moving across the room and started screaming as loud as I could for Security. The figure was all in black and bolted into the other room, I realized whomever it was, they were shorter and thinner than me. I dropped my phone in my room and looked into the other room, the suitcases were torn open, the figure opened the door and was starting to take off running when they smacked into a maids cart and went down hard.

Diving out I grabbed a leg and managed to get enough of a grip that I could hang on. I clawed my way up the smaller body and pulled back the hoodie to reveal a black ski mast with tendrils of light blond hair sticking out the bottom, grabbing several, I yanked, causing the form struggling to shriek in a high pitched voice. Cursing like a sailor as I reached to yank off the ski mask, the person tried hiding her face in her hands I yanked at more hair making her scream again, letting her free, positive of her identity, I held onto the stands carefully, (DNA never lies).

Losing my balance and landing on my ass, I let the screaming blond loose. She bolted and one of two security guards that came barreling around the corner took chase. I identified myself a on the job and I had come up into my room to find a trespasser possibly committing theft in my room, my neighbors room had been ransacked as well, I told them I needed to get a copy of the Hotels security video, then I went to check the damage and tuck away my evidence. My room was also torn apart. I grabbed my camera's and other equipment and tucked them away in my locked case, the only unmolested one in the two rooms.

I immediately heard Dean and Roman yelling my name, I opened my door and was almost crushed by the two big bodies that grabbed me and began looking me over.

"Are you okay?" They were both yelling. Nodding and calming us all down, getting hugs as I apologized for freaking them out. I explained what happened when I came back up. A knock at the door was the security guard who was holding a furious Renee in handcuffs.

"I want her charged with breaking and entering, criminal trespassing and destruction of private property! If she had a room key, she either stole it or did something illicit to obtain it!" Neither man defended Renee, she was carted off and we had to deal with sorting out the mess that was our belongings and write out reports. Now with no time before we headed to the airport to go sit down to eat our breakfast. We checked out after finishing with the police. I messaged Hunter discreetly, collected my copy of the hotel video and we headed off for coffee and bagels.

In the car Dean and Roman talked about what happened while I sat quiet in the backseat. Dean was beside himself and couldn't figure why Renee would do this, and had already guessed she might be the one who had messed with his luggage before. My being too quiet had his attention quick. Letting him grab my hand I promised I was fine, just a little shaken up, and not satisfied by the mini bagel, Roman laughed and said yeah, breakfast sucked, we'd get something at the Airport.

At the airport we stopped after check in and had a more substantial breakfast. Then I sat and watched Dean fidget until boarding time because he was in a frisky mood. Roman rolled his eyes at a whisper from his partner and shook his head, I pretended to be very involved with my computer until boarding. Both Dean and Roman were being flirted with by passengers and flight personnel to my amusement. Dean was irritated by women flirting with Roman while Roman ignored the women flirting with Dean, it was actually pretty funny.

Once on the plane I was in a seat that was beside my two traveling buddies, as soon as the plane was finally taking off and in the air, Dean settled down more that I had ever seen. Discreet except for a little hand holding and some quick touches, they were both very careful. Roman and Dean both napped with headphones on. Roman beside me, me on the aisle. I dozed in my spot until the plane as getting ready to land. After collecting out luggage, I rode with them in the taxi-van. I knew Dean wanted to see where I'd be while here this week. He was a little edgy until we got to the house and actually looked relieved to see an older woman coming out of the house.

Running to greet my old friend in a big hug, I brought her back to the van to introduce her. Collecting my belongings after hugging both I promised I would catch up with them later. In the house alone with my old friend I fessed up and told her what was going on, more or less. She'd eyed the two handsome men who had hugged me and wanted to know all I could tell about them. She didn't take well to my telling her it was highly unlikely I would get seriously involved with either. Then I told her they were involved with one another. Then she shrugged and said they were a good looking couple.

I relaxed for a little and helped her chop up ingredients for lunch before getting to my computer work, sending Hunter the video and going through the one I walked in on, and the Hotel surveillance then sent them as well. I got a text from Roman about three hours after being dropped off warning me Dean wanted me to come sleep over. He was trying to stall him until tomorrow to give me time to relax. I laughed and sent a reply whatever worked for him was okay for me.

Forty minutes Later Roman sent another message that Summer wanted to come over to 'visit' Apparently she left no chance for them to say no. She had never done that before and it made both men uncomfortable, especially when she mentioned Renee. He asked if there was anyway I could come over and set up any video recorders. She was going to be there in an hour and a half. I sent a text asking for the address and he sent it to me with a gate code and directions on how to get to the guest parking.

Dean's message minutes later begged me to bring stuff for overnight, Summer apparently wanted to 'party all night' with them. I laughed and warned my friend Athena I might not be back tonight, she reminded me tonight was a Mahjong night, neither would she! I scrambled to get things together, texted Roman with a warning that I was on my way and got a smiley face and a thumbs up in response. I borrowed a car from 'Thena and headed off after getting and giving huge hugs, so happy to see her again. At the gate to the apartment complex I sent a warning.

'Incoming!' As I pulled into an empty spot, I saw a shirtless blond coming my way fast. As soon as I opened the car door I was caught in a big hug. Laughing I told him it had only been less than 6 hours since we had seen each other. I could smell both his and Roman's scent on him. I was just betting he was all over Roman as soon as they got here. I grabbed my computer case and my overnight bag, Dean commented about my attachment to my computer. I laughed and said I had some good music, my pictures, videos and concerts on there, I had to keep it close, it was my entertainment system. Roman was standing at the door, arms crossed as he shook his head, also shirtless, no surprise I smelled Dean on his skin.

I got a quick tour and then Roman distracted Dean so I could plant camera's in their bedroom, a second bedroom that was set up more as a gym than a bedroom and would be my spot tonight, then I put one in the living room and one aiming into the kitchen. Mics were planted as well. I set up the second computer in the second bedroom that had a simple queen bed against one corner. Shoving it well under the bed, I made damn sure I locked my case and overnight bag. Dean was being kept busy in the kitchen by Roman, I heard the kissing and whispers as I came out of the room. I heard Dean call out for me to kick off my shoes and relax. I turned around and left my shoes at the door.

Roman motioned for me to come into the kitchen and with a weird look handed me his phone and motioned me to look. I saw the latest in a series of texts he was sent.

~(S) Hey Romie, I'm on my way, aren't you excited? I hope you have lots of stuff for drinks. Why don't you order a couple pizza's, Garland who's on the ring crew is coming with me. Be there in 15! :) ~ My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped.

"She's got a lot of freaking nerve!" They both nodded. Looking at Roman my smirk making him look at me warily but I couldn't resist. "Romie?" Dean looked away, as a snicker escaped. Dean got his ass smacked hard, I put the phone on the counter and backed up quick, my hands over my ass. "Invading your days off, inviting herself and someone else over and expecting you to foot the bill so she could party?" I shook my head as I backed up.

"Ro? Have you ever met anyone named Garland?" Dean looked confused. Roman shook his head. He stood quietly for a moment looking down.

"When she shows up, if she gets past the gate, the story is...You are in the guest room and I'm on the couch, we have 8:30 plans for dinner. Something is being delivered, that's none of her damn business and we're not providing anything for her to use!" Roman had thought this through so quickly! Damn! I am impressed! I nodded. The big man walked past me taking a swat at my ass but not really trying to connect. Squealing, I backed away fast making both men laugh. We were all on the balcony when a knock sounded at the door. All three of us groaned and we did 'Rock, paper, scissors' to see who had to open the door, I lost. Pouting at the two laughing on the balcony I headed for the door as a second knock sounded, long and loud.

"Alright! Alright! Calm the heck down!" I yelled at the door. Yanking it open, I stood and stared at the stunned blond and the tall, mangy looking guy beside her with a toothy grin. Sputtering in disbelief as she looked me up and down then looking around me at the two men now standing in the middle of the living room

"What...What in the Hell are YOU doing here?" I glanced at the two smirking men and smirked back at them.

"Boy I'm getting that a lot lately aren't I?" I looked back at Summer. "We were planning a hot and wild three way, but you interrupted!" Both the jaws of Summer and her friend dropped as howls of laughter erupted from the two characters behind me. Literally pushing past me Summer shook her blond head and announced it was time for a party. I figured the guys could keep an eye on her, I was watching the mangy looking creep who slunk in the door. Roman firmly told Summer there was not going to be any party with her here, tonight. Dean added 'or ever'. She was firmly told she wasn't staying and she didn't like it.

In all my life I had never seen anything like it. She played the pouting, then the simpering, the batting her eyes and then the sulking, managing to drag it out for close to half an hour. Mr. Oily Hair with a nervous twitch to my left looked around nervously. He hadn't even been introduced, or introduced himself, I had never seen him before, but that was a big possibility it just hadn't happened yet. I didn't like him though. She finally said a 'fine then', she and Garland wouldn't stay, but how about a tour of the place? When they shook their heads no, I did to. She pouted again and said this was so inconvenient! Renee had said for sure if she showed up she's be able to spend the night here! Where ever were they supposed to stay now?

"How nice of her to offer up someone else' home for you!" I lost it. My inner warning radars were going off the chart. "Dinner was planned some time before you butted in, the beds and couch are all going to be occupied tonight! You come here expecting to party and have everyone else do the work and pay for it? After you invite both you and someone Dean doesn't know to his home?" I glanced at the guys worried suddenly I might have upset them by overstepping my bounds by huge amounts. Both stood there, arms crossed nodding, then Roman winked at me.

Summer got all huffy and pissed, giving me a filthy look. I returned it. She said fine, they would leave, but she was using the bathroom first! She whirled around and dramatically stated she would find it herself, her hand in the air in a strange manner like some model on the runway. I called out loudly as she sailed past it.

"You missed it!" Snickers from Dean and a 'shut the f**k up!' Summer sounded. Through all of this, 'Garland', never said a thing, I heard a rustle and cocked my head, she was snooping. Turning and walking down the hall I caught sight of her ducking into the bathroom, she'd been in the closet. Sashaying out moments later I glared at her and took my final shot.

"You don't flush, or wash your hands?" That was it! Her big mouth opened with a slew of profanities and we charged at each other. Suddenly Dean was holding me and the wimpy looking Garland was escorting Summer out. Roman slammed the door and locked it loudly. Moments later I heard Summer beginning to scream like a maniac, Roman made a face, listened at the door then opened it to peek out. Laughing softly he shook his head.

"Someone just got towed out of the handicapped space." He shut the door and re-locked it. Looking at his watch he grinned an looked at me. Very good Thea! You managed to get her out of her in record time without her getting a single drink!" He and Dean laughed.

"I think you two better check the closet, I'm sure she was in there." Both men headed in, I would check the monitor later. Roman came back shaking his head. He looked at me seriously and whispered.

"That pocket in Dean's bag was open!" I nodded.

"No worries, I've got your back. Get Dean into the kitchen or out on the balcony, I have to deal with getting that footage." He nodded and ten minutes later I was on the balcony in time to hear the door being knocked on again, Dean was sitting on a lounge between Roman's legs, relaxing. I turned and face the door, glaring. Dean laughed and stood.

"Relax Thea, it's dinner time." Roman stood as well. Looking down at me he grinned.

"Remind me to never piss you off baby girl!" I shook my head and followed him in. Sitting on the balcony lounges eating, we watched the daytime fade and night take over. It was really nice like this, both men had greatly relaxed since the invaders had left. None of us mentioned it since it made Dean twitchy. It was sweet to see them sitting comfortably and almost cuddled together while we all ate. At one point Roman kissed Dean's lips and oh my gawd the blush that appeared, in the dim light I saw it loud and clear! I bit my lip to keep from laughing and got the raspberries yet again.

I pretended to get tired awhile after we cleaned up to leave them alone for a bit. I said I needed to check my mail etc, and went in to the smaller bedroom for a couple minutes thinking it was a good time to end the night for me. I messaged Hunter, very concerned of the visitors that had arrived, and that Garland, was he really a member of the ring crew? Hunter was likely asleep now, I'd get a response tomorrow.

Dean was calling for me to come back out with them for awhile after several minutes. Setting my computer and phone aside I went to go back out to the lounge I had vacated. Roman was laying back, his long hair down, Dean laying with his head on the tattooed chest, lying back comfortably I sighed happily, looking at a few stars. I remember thinking last night what a day yesterday had been, then today happened.

I shook my head, not daring to guess on tomorrow. I heard tender kisses from my right as I yawned and let my eyes close a little. I wondered if Renee had been released yet. Oh well, worry about that tomorrow, I had to think about my nights report as the whispering and kissing went on...

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed by two men I am supposed to have under surveillance. No illegal actions even in discussions. Female Subject (RY) broke into my room, was obviously surprised as she looked around. Realizing she was in wrong room. She ransacked my room and adjoining room belonging to Male Subjects 1&2\. She also ransacked their room, opening zippered pocket on luggage she put illicit package into earlier.

Female Subject startled me as I entered room (she was in my room dressed all in black with black ski mask when I arrived), she ran, I chased and tackled her in hallway thanks to well placed maids cart she collided with. Security arrived apprehended and subsequently arrested Female Subject 1 using B&E and destruction of private property as charges. Did obtain several strands blond hair of hair from this subject in case she got away, she did not succeed. Video from hotel obtained as well.

Traveled to Las Vegas with Male Subject 1&2\. Went separate ways for several hours then was invited to Male Subject 2's apartment. Female Subject 2(SR) with a very suspicious Male Subject 3 (G?) arrived, determined to mooch off others, was sent packing after several attempts to stay, but not before slipping into Male Subject 2's closet and getting into his bag that held the contraband package. (using the guise of using bathroom which she never did use nor fake use of effectively.) Sent Query to Authority asking about this Male Subject 3. he was supposed to be a member of the 'ring crew', awaiting reply.

Note to self: Inform Makeup/hairdressers for Diva's that excessive use of peroxide on SOME blond Diva's is obviously killing off braincells and at a VERY HIGH RATE OF SPEED! Discontinue use IMMEDIATELY!

 **I'm going to drop a clue here...things aren't always what they seem to be. The reason behind something shocking in this chapter is not what it appears to be at all. The truth will be revealed later...so keep an open mind :)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. :) xoxox**


	6. Author's note

Authors Note:

I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful readers who have been a wonderful support for me. :) Life has been insanely busy the last few months for me and I have not been able to focus on writing as my muses went on hiatus when they noticed I was really busy. My muses are now back working and I am trying to update as fast as I can, however, three new stories who are very needy and begging for attention have been a major distraction, two Ambreigns and a the third with Dean/Female O/C Supernatural Being story... I'm currently trying to get I spy, Brothers and Lovers, my Mox story, PA, Crazy about You and Insanity all updated. Thank you all sooooo Much for your Patience! Xoxox :)

Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Observations: Night 5/Day 6 Hanging out on the Balcony until things got a bit chilly for my liking, I bid Dean and Roman goodnight, with all intention of pretending to go to sleep and looking through the evidence quietly, fell asleep until 3:00 a.m. I had slept solid until then, save for a lusty howl from Dean around midnight that made me wake up for a few moments, then spend a couple minutes giggling. I dozed back off for another three hours. I woke up at 3:00 and managed to view and catalog incidents that were captured on video very thoroughly, then I sent copies to Hunter.

At 7 a.m. Received text's from Hunter that made me feel a chill of uneasiness.

(H)~ Not particularly liking the info on 'Garland'. I don't know of anyone with that name or description and I am checking it out. I will also be having Steph inquire with Summer as to what the Hell she was up to, will get back to you once I run the employee list, stay vigilant!~

(ME)~ Thank you, I will, not liking the weird and crazy happenings, creepy :/ D & R so far have been awesome, very cool, a bit protective, lol. So far nothing suggests they are doing anything odd. Keeping eyes open.~

(H)~ Understandable, yeah they are awesome guys, hoping this all plays out they are clean, We don't want to lose them.~

An hour later I got a text from Hunter that was more upsetting than the first I got earlier. There was no Garland in the company, at all, no one even was close to fitting the description. Summer had lied. (Like that was a surprise) I had to tell Roman that, ASAP. The more time I spent with them the more I liked both men. I was positive they were innocent and damned determined to prove it! (Please don't prove me wrong guys!) I wanted to stay friends with them if in the end I could. I wasn't sure they would want to trust me as close as they did now if they knew I was set to spy on them, I could only hope. I had been honest in telling that I was an investigator already, and Roman knew I was doing some surveillance. Oy!

Noticing the guys were getting up, I tucked away my 'work' and got ready for my day. Roman and Dean went to go workout after we had breakfast, I took off to Athena's. I spent quality time with her until about 2 when Roman texted, warning Dean wanted me to come over and spend the night again. I laughed and sent back okay, but I needed to talk to him. A couple minutes later he called, speaking very quietly. I told him Garland was a fake, not with the company, I heard the sharp intake of breath, and could actually feel his temper rise. I told him we were searching for the fake and Stephanie was going to question Summer. I heard Dean calling Roman a moment later and the call was over.

I picked up some tasty morsels on the way over and was greeted with huge hugs when I arrived. Both men were in shorts and tank shirts. (YUM!) (I was wearing a skirt and comfortable top.) While sitting relaxing by the pool with the two handsome men I felt my phone vibrate. Casually looking I saw a message from Hunter.

(H) ~Are you sitting down?~

(ME) ~Yes, Poolside actually, watching Roman and Dean pretend they're lizards and soaking up the sun.~

(H) ~ God how I love your sense of humor! LOL! Okay, Steph talked with Summer. She denied even being in Las Vegas at first. When Steph told her she and a man alleged to be a known drug dealer (Steph's great lie) were seen over by Dean's apartment and there were pictures, she suddenly admitted she was there. She got very agitated and said he as no drug dealer but an old friend of her family's who wanted to meet Dean. She said Dean had invited them over!~

(ME) ~OMG! How stupid is that woman! All Steph has to do is call Dean or you call Dean and that lie is OUT! Idiot woman! Women like her are the reason Blonds are considered stupid!~

(H) ~ LMAO! Steph is reading this over my shoulder and agreeing! Anyway, be extra careful, we have no idea what those two are up to. The way Summer acted when Steph said 'drug dealer made her think something was way too weird.~

(ME) ~I will and no kidding. I isolated the pic of 'Garland and sent it to a friend, he's going to run it through a criminal database and see if anything pops up!~

(H) ~ That's great, let me know and enjoy the sunshine. We're working in Virginia next week, it's damned cold there right now!~

(ME) ~ Gee, thanks! Lol! I will :) ~

Roman flicked a glance at me but I gave him a small shake of my hear and closed my eyes. As I pulled my hat over my face for a quick snooze. Dean was snoring softly beside him.

Hours later we had BBQ on the balcony, I had relayed the messages to Roman and we both kept quiet around Dean. A sunset drive out to the desert for a few beverages and some serious laughter under the stars was awesome! When we headed back to the apartment it was around 11. I was faking yawns so I could leave the lovers to their privacy (as far as they knew). I said good night and headed into 'my' room. I glanced at my monitor when I saw a movement out the corner of my eye and saw them in their bedroom, kissing and beginning to disrobe one another.

My phone flashed with a message, distracting me. It was Dale, my friend who was running that weirdo 'Garland's' photo. Dean's shirt was off and Roman was holding him tight and rubbing his ass as they kissed.

(D) ~ Hey Sunshine, I have dirty details, what's it worth to you?~

(ME) ~ Me not telling your sister who decapitated her favorite 'Betty the Beauty' Doll when we were 12!~ Dean was being bent backward slightly by Roman as they kissed.

(D) ~ God Thea you are such a bitch! Guess that's why we love you! Anyway. Mr. 4 lbs. of axle grease in his hair is one Mr. Paul Kenton. From Bronx N.Y. He's got a rap sheet as tall as your short ass! He's mainly committed frauds, extortion's and strange thefts. The past year though he's been working with three top modeling agencies. He also works with South American drug cartels, possibly trafficking drugs, possibly decorating their palaces. There are some European groups selling sex slaves and a few other similar forms of employment all equally reputable that he likes to play with as well.~ Dean had yanked Roman's shirt off and was pawing that luscious chest.

(ME) ~ Holy Shit! No wonder Summer shit herself when someone made accusations of her being with a known drug dealer! That guy is all over the freaking chart with his 'activities'. WTH? He's gonna be a pain in the ass to figure out! Okay Buddy. Thank You, thank you, thank you! KISSES! Okay, send me all you have! I've got to go, I have a report to write.~ Roman was palming Deans crotch, Dean had his head thrown back and I could hear the moaning from down the hall.

(D) ~ What's the hurry Ducky? What are you doing that's so important you need to run off? ;) ~ Dean's shorts had dropped and Roman had his hand on Dean's thick cock, stroking it.

(ME) ~ OMG! Why do you still call me that? I'm busy breaking in a new vibrator and as much as I am grateful for the information you gave me, you are distracting me!~ Roman's short's were now down, and Dean was dropping to his knees.

(D) ~ Theadora Rose Dragon! Such filth that comes from your mouth! Take pictures will you sweetie? ;) ~ Dean was now sucking on Roman's huge cock his head bobbing on the thick girth.

(ME) ~ YOU PERV! NO! I was kidding you ASS! I am focused on my work, that's all! Take care Dale, thank you so much! Xoxox!~ Roman was f**king Dean's face hard for a couple minutes and I could hear both men moaning now.

(D) ~ LMFAO! Okay sweet cheeks! Toodles! You are so welcome! The files are on their way to you! *MUAH*~ Dean was rising up, stroking himself and reaching for something, probably a towel. Shaking it out and spreading it on the bed, he climbed up and knelt, head down, ass in the air as Roman stroked himself as he picked up something and went through the paces of opening the lube, coating his fingers with the substance. My computer showed me I had a new E-mail. It was from Dale. I glanced at it and hit to download the files it contained.

Roman was working on prepping Dean, carefully and methodically working on stretching his lover, One finger, two, three... Download finished. I opened the files, I could hear Dean on the earpiece attached to my computer, and down the hall.

"Oh for fuck's sake RO! Just FUCK ME!" I almost burst out laughing.

"Jeez Dean, QUIET! Not only will Thea know we're at it, the whole damned neighborhood will too!" Dean looked really perturbed.

"Fuck it! She knows, She has to, she ain't stupid! And I do NOT give a shit about anybody else! NOW! F.U.C.K. M.E.!" With a growl loud enough to hear down the hall Roman smacked Dean on the ass, shoved his face down on the bed and gave his partner what he wanted, a very serious pounding. With a single quick movement he has shoved in to the delighted groan of his ginger blond partner, the big Samoan aggressively mounted and began to fuck Dean silly. I sent a small synopsis of 'Garland's' details to Hunter and spent almost fifteen minutes listening to lusty moans from both men as they shagged like Bunnies.

Dean loved to stir Roman up and gladly took whatever Roman meted out for the teasing. Watching the two of them was damned wicked and driving me crazy, each man alone was a huge turn on. Watching them go at it like sex crazed beasts, one of the sexiest and dirtiest things I had ever seen or heard. It was good enough to cause an observer to climax without self stimulation (not admitting to anything, or how many times 'anything' happened).

When howls of orgasmic bliss signaled the end of the XXXXX fuckfest at the end of the hall, I damn near peed on myself laughing when I saw Dean look over his shoulder and look very serious when asking Roman if he thought I had heard them, if they might have woken me up... Roman's eyes rolled back as he shook his head and muttered something I didn't try to hear. God I loved them! It took me two hours to go to sleep because I couldn't stop giggling!

Official Findings: On any illegal doings of main subjects...S.S.D.D...Absolutely NOTHING on them. Evidence so far shows main subjects MAY be victims of being framed for deeds of others.

Female Subject (S): Man she said was 'Garland with ring crew, was not and not. Attached files will explain Male subject she was with. He is a potential major threat to safety to main male subjects. More investigation is underway, trying to connect other female subject (RY) with this whole mess. Many clues and possibilities on who and why, too early to draw conclusions. Sent Report to H.

 **Thank you for reading :)** **Have a Blessed Day! :) XOXOX**


	8. Chapter 8

**No wild sex, just humor, friendship and one bitch of a hangover to contend with! :)**

Observations Day 6/Night 7: Between the giggle fit I had from Dean's howling the walls down and the worrisome details of Paul Kenton aka 'Garland', sleep was not easy for awhile. When I did fall asleep, it was very unexpected and I was startled to actually still be asleep until a blond head popped into the room around 7:30, I almost never slept in.

"Whoa, shoot, sorry Thea," Dean made a face and turned to look over his shoulder and nodded at something Roman was saying. Glancing at me a moment later, after telling me he was sorry he woke me up, Dean ambled into the room and sprawled out beside me and looked me eye to eye, startling me. Oh really? "Ro and I are gonna go get some coffee, want some?" I nodded and said I would love some coffee. The big ginger-blond grinned and leaned to kiss my temple before bouncing up and heading for the door.

Shaking my head and laughing I stretched and slowly got myself going. I got a glance of Roman before they took off, he was shaking his head and apologizing for his hyper partner. I smiled and said there was nothing to worry about. I took a quick shower to straighten me up once they were gone and called Dale to double check a few things. I had sketches with possible answers to what the Hell was going on here drawn out and knew things couldn't be as easy as I figured, at the moment. I needed his opinions.

I had a quick chat with Hunter and he cautioned me to be careful, this was suddenly looking like something more dangerous than he wanted any of us to deal with. I assured all was fine, I was observing safely from a distance and knew when to call in back up and could do so without blowing my cover. I could use the inquiry of hearing some Diva's were being scouted by modeling agencies to see if Kenton's name came up, that angle looked good and safe enough so we went for it.

I was sitting on the balcony reading some interesting details Dale had sent me on said subject when two gorgeous men in shorts and tank tops came in with coffee and breakfast. We sat, laughing and chatting through our meal. I had a few minutes to give a quick update to Roman that we had a subject who could be potentially dangerous and not to interact with him at all.

"One we definitely need to keep Dean away from," he muttered. I nodded solemnly, yeah, that could be real bad. I spent awhile with them then headed back to Athena's for the night. I left camera's armed and ready at the apartment, friends were going over for a few hours and Roman wanted to stay on the side of caution, just in case. The plan was I would go back over tomorrow afternoon, spend tomorrow night and fly out with them in the morning. Dean apparently didn't like me not spending the night there, texts throughout the afternoon evening went from sweet and kind to hysterically funny and concerning as time went on.

2:30 (D)~ Ro & I miss U Thea, R U having a good day? ~

2:31 (ME)~ Awww, that's sweet. :) I miss you both! Yes I am thank you. How are you two doing? ~

2:45 (D)~ BORED! Friends coming over, They R late, wish U were here.~

2:55 (ME)~ Awww you'll be just fine without me, Miss you too! Will see you tomorrow.~

3:30 (D) ~ Friends here, lots booze, wanna come get drinks?~

3:35 (ME) ~ That's very sweet, but no thanks have fun! :) ~

4:00 (D) ~ awww, come on Thea, comedrinkwith us. ~

4:30 (ME)~ Thanks again, but I'm busy with Athena Dean, see you tomorrow. ~

5:15 (D) ~ aaaawwwthea...comeon...miss you, Ro says hi,come onback here, miss you...~

5:25 (ME) ~ Dean, how much have you had to drink? ~

6:00 (D) ~ um, like 3 beerz, 2,3 shots, may B 5 ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Y?~

6:15(ME) ~ Dean, hun you need to either put down the drinks, or the phone. Or both, drink water, take Tylenol, I will see you tomorrow.~

6:17 (ME)~ Roman, if you see this before midnight, is Dean okay?

6:25 (RO)~ Damn, sorry, yeah he's had a few, how did you know?~

6:27 (ME)~ He's been texting me, or trying to, his typing skills are sliding...fast.~

6:35 (RO)~ CRAP! Sorry about that! I'm gonna take his phone and hide it. Don't worry, he'll be fine. 'Night.~

6:40 (ME)~ LOL, Okay, thank you, Good night! Good Luck! ~

9:55 (D)~ oli3h98 r48y3bugrbgp bijgvb eorfff!11111 ~

9:57 (ME)~ Dean, sweetie, put your phone away before you accidentally call 911 on yourself!~

9:59 (D)~ rfjje3-e3e 3wrhoh nf097333, 029u08h32? ~

10:05 (ME)~ Dean? Are you okay? Where's Roman? Do I need to come over there? ~

10:10 (ME)~ Roman? O.O

10:20 (RO)~ Shit, Sorry Thea, I did hide Dean's phone to stop him from bugging you, but obviously he found it.~

10:30 (ME)~ LOL, it's okay, no worries :) Just get that character safely to bed.

10:50 (RO)~ Tryin', gonna have to pour him between the sheets. I swear, a couple of these friends of his love to get him smashed! Pisses me off! He's gonna feel this one real bad tomorrow morning!~

11:02 (ME)~ Ouch! Message me when its safe tomorrow, I'll bring Tylenol, extra sunglasses, crackers, Ginger-ale and call a clean up crew. ~

11:09 (RO)~ LMAO! Oh God! I might need all of that for him! Okay, thanks, kicked out guests, gonna get Giggles into shower and then make him get some sleep.~

11:12 (ME)~ I will pray for you, and Dean!~

11:20 (RO)~ Thanks, lol, gonna need it! ~

I felt for Roman, he had a bitch of a task ahead of him. I yawned, stretched and crawled into bed, smiling in the dark a couple minutes later, Giggles, that was funny! It suited Dean on a good day, and when he was tipsy. Unfortunately he right now seemed to be completely plastered. Yep, he was gonna feel all of this in the morning. I'd have to get Athena to whip up her Greek soup and ask about her magical cures for hangovers.

At 11:00 the next morning I said my Good-byes to Athena, and I would be back next week to visit, having set it up with the travel ladies. I headed over in a taxi with luggage and supplies to help the very unhappy and sick blond who according to his lover whimpered at the sight of today, bright sunshine and anything more than just breathing. Wrapping his arms around his head, Dean had burrowed back under the covers refusing all food and drinks offered after a wobbly trip to the bathroom and back. Even my arrival did not stir him. I hugged Roman as he greeted me, stuck my luggage in the spare room and marched to the kitchen to set up the hangover cures.

I had glanced around and noticed the bags of recycling by the door which hadn't been there yesterday, but other than that the place was spotless.

"How bad was the clean up?" I opened the bag of remedies I brought. Roman shook his head and made a face.

"A couple of those clowns are complete pigs, but the debris is gone except for that stuff Dean lets the lady next door have." Roman looked in interest at the containers I was opening and moving around as I put one thing in the fridge and pulled out a couple plastic glasses and a mug.

"According to Athena there is a method to this madness," I poured a tea she had made into one glass. "Tea for any queasy stomach and headaches, then I have this." I held up a water bottle with an ominous looking reddish brown fluid. "This stuff stinks, tastes awful and works like a charm, 'old Greek cure' Athena says, and it never fails." I poured it into the second glass, then pointed at the fridge. "Cold compresses for around the face and head to use while the evil brew does it's magic." Picking up the Thermos I showed off our cooking efforts of yesterday.

"Greek chicken soup with rice, enough for all three of us with freshly made pita and chicken. Dean will come out of that hangover hungry and be completely fine then."

Roman sniffed the nasty looking fluid and jerked his head back making another face.

"God I hope so, he's a wreck today, I've ever seen him drink like he did last night! His buddies kept reminding him what Renee was doing to him and had done and he kept tossing back shots. He's so damned miserable right now, it really hurts to see him like this." The big man looked so down. I patted his arm and assured I could help out thanks to Athena's wonderful cures. Setting up a cookie sheet as a tray, I followed Roman into the master bedroom.

The room was as dark as possible and there was a lump in the middle of the bed, buried in the covers. Trash cans were on either side of the bed, 'just in case'. Roman pulled back a blanket and whispered to Dean, eliciting an immediate and horrific moan of pain. Moving to the other side of the bed, and crawling up behind Dean, Roman nodded and motioned me forward. I whispered a greeting to Dean and told him I was bringing things to help him, he weakly shook his head, his face obviously pale in the darkened room, I could see how much it hurt to move.

Between Roman and myself, we coaxed the tea into him, then after a wait of 10 minutes, during which he waited in Roman's arms, compresses on the back of his neck and forehead. By the end of the 10 minutes his bloodshot eyes were open and he looked a little less pale. I held up the second glass and warned it was nasty, but it would help. Putting it to his lips with the recommendation he swallow it fast and don't breathe through his nose until done. It took a little more coaxing but he drank it all. The look on his face as he finished made both Roman and I almost laugh. I allowed a few ounces of ginger ale then had him lie down with the rest of the compresses around his head.

The noises Dean had been making, soft moans and whimpers, his being unable to really talk because the noise hurt, it broke my heart to see. Roman was so concerned about his partner he held him, kissing and stroking him gently, then looking at me hopefully now and then. I just wanted to hug the big man and keep telling him Dean would be fine, just a little longer. As the minutes ticked by, I could see Dean was relaxing, Roman signaled he could feel it, and slowly began to smile as a soft snore began.

"He's completely relaxed." The big man grinned. After several more minutes I slowly and carefully removed the compresses and said now we needed to let Dean rest, and wait for him to wake up, most likely very hungry. I left the room to go clean my mess in the kitchen and made sure the soup was keeping warm and ready for when Dean woke up. Roman came out about 45 minutes later, having gotten a nap himself. He was much relieved, Dean in his sleep was acting completely normal now, Roman had gone as far as to open up the room a little, and found no bad reactions from the sleeping man.

Twenty minutes after that we heard a groan and a mutter, Roman went to go check on his lover and came back grinning.

"He was up and stretching when I walked in. He's gonna be out in a minute, he's washing up." Several minutes later a smiling Dean walked into the room, hugging Roman then me, thanking me for the 'miracle cure.' I laughed and said it was Athena's miracle cure not mine. I was delighted to see him looking around the kitchen.

"I'm starving...What's there to eat? Roman and I laughed and I shooed him to the table. Wiping out the delicious meal in no time, we talked about the upcoming week and other things like the horrible hangover had never occurred. God I loved these two, and Athena...life was so damned good to me I couldn't wait to see what would happen next!

Official Findings: Nothing new, just reviewing ways with 'H' to survey situation safely and possible draw out information about suspicious suspect (PK). Information from Dale extremely helpful in providing angels to work on.

Note to self: The best cures for physical maladies are the ones many generations in the making!

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Have a great day! :) xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Observations Day 7/Night 8: After Athena's cure had assisted Dean in healing from his nasty hangover we had a peaceful afternoon and no one had anything remotely alcoholic to drink. We sat outside after dinner, feeling the dry desert air in a warm breeze, trying not to mention the cold and snow we were heading into. I was lazily reclining on one lounge chair, Roman was the second, with a surprisingly quiet Dean laying in his arms. It was almost serene. If there was anything I already knew about Dean, it was that he was a horn-dog, especially for Roman. His mouth was quiet, but I could see his hands wandering his partner's body out of the corner of my eye.

When I heard breathing get heavier I turned in with a mumbled good night and a sleepy yawn I had to force. Retreating to 'my' room, I got ready for bed and slipped quietly back out to the kitchen to get some water before vanishing for the night. A soft moan from Roman made me turn my head automatically, I felt my face warm as I could make out the shadows of Dean's head bobbing up and down over Roman's lap. Another soft moan and an encouragement to 'suck that cock!' and I was gone.

Laying in the dark several minutes later I heard the lovers pass by my room with the soft moans and whispers as they moved down the hall. The master bedroom door barely shut before I head Dean groaning loudly. I didn't bother looking at the monitor. I had the general idea what was going on. Trying to ignore the lusty sounds I tried to think of strategy's and what to do, I decided a motion sensitive camera and recorder would be best left here, maybe somewhere in their room. I definitely had to mount one in the living room. That one I did almost immediately, I would tell Roman tomorrow, and see if he could distract Dean while I dealt with the bedroom recorders.

The next morning I had a quick word with Roman, he liked the idea of surveillance while we were gone, he liked it more when I told him I could check on things while we were on the road. He suggested I plant the devices while they showered. After making Dean pick up their clothing which he had thrown around the room in haste to get his lover into bed the night before, Roman pushed him into the bathroom and the water started. Moving fast, I set things up, linked a unit to the recorders to constantly send any footage and was waiting packed in the living room when they came in dragging their own luggage.

Breakfast was at a diner known to be quick and very good. The waitresses knew these two and the interactions were beyond funny! The older woman chastising Dean the second he got in the door to remove his hat even as he was doing so was only the beginning. Elbows off the table, sit up straight, I loved it! A long as Dean behaved and didn't slouch or put his elbows on the table, he was fine. Invariably though he'd forget even for a second and here one came, I can't count the times I almost choked trying not to laugh.

We got to the airport and waited in a quiet area the guys were allowed to use that offered more privacy then the general boarding area. I watched Dean fidget and play with his phone, trying to keep his hands of Roman. He didn't sit still well for too long. I handed him my Tablet to watch something on and he was doing better until another traveler with a huge chest walked up to Roman and leaned over, presumably to show off her ample cleavage in a shirt too tight and with a neckline too low. I saw a twitch in Dean's jaw. Uh oh! Roman was totally uninterested in the woman to her frustration. There was a seat between the two men, when she stood up looking at it, I knew what she was about to do and went and plopped my butt down first. Taking my Tablet from Dean's white knuckled hands I shook my head and sighed loudly.

"Did this thing freeze up again? I'm sorry! I must have left one of the games open, they make it freeze up if too much is running, I'm so so sorry!" I pretended to search for the 'offending' game, basically just fooling around for a minute while the now angry woman cleared her throat, I ignored her. When she did it again, I looked up innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you having trouble with your throat? There's a water fountain right over there." I pointed and looked back at the device in my hands. Dean said he would be back, and practically bolted for the bathroom. I know I heard him beginning to laugh as he crashed through the door. He sure as hell wasn't quiet about laughing while in there. I shook my head as he howled with laughter.

"Maybe he shouldn't have more than four coffees at breakfast anymore?" I glanced at the big Samoan who was biting his lip. The woman now tapping her foot with arms crossed in front of her huge boobs was glaring at the men's bathroom door and parked in front of the seat I was in. Roman leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"If you even think of getting up I will spear your little ass into the middle of next week. Got it?" I nodded, now having a hell of a time not laughing myself. Finally the call for boarding saved my ass, Roman went to retrieve his lover who was still laughing his ass off and I guarded our belongings. On the plane, Miss 'big tits' wound up four rows down from us. I sat on the aisle protecting the brave men beside me from the she-wolf who wanted a piece of Roman, unfortunately for her, so did Dean.

On that one he had the winning hand and that hand got smacked a couple times for wandering during the flight. I felt I that I had to lean past Roman and tell Dean that if he didn't start behaving I was going to have the attendants change his seat with 'HERS'. Roman's glare was brief as the look on Dean's face made us both crack up with serious giggles. Dean pouted, leaned across Roman and took my Tablet from me and found what he'd been watching earlier and plugging his headphones in, ignored both Roman and I.

By the time the flight was over Dean was back to misbehaving and trying to slip his hands in Roman's lap again. We exited the plane and went to collect our luggage with Ms. 'I have huge tits', hot on Roman's trail. We made it to the car rental and escaped our pursuer. I photographed her with my phone just in case, that broad was way too persistent. Something about her stirred up the investigator in me. Dean and Roman both thanked me more than once for my helping to 'run interference'. I was glad to do it, the last thing I needed was a distraction or a hassle in keeping an eye on things, it was crazy enough already.

Safe inside the arena I knew Dean was going to maul Roman in the privacy of the their locker room. I did my 'day job' and set up things, snuck off to talk to Hunter and discuss a couple strategies. He informed me there were some 'guests' attending he wanted me to observe. Under the guise of 'personal assistant' to he, Roman and Dean, I was able to enter and exit the meet and greet area effortlessly. I just about had a fit when the first 'guest' was Ms. 'Tata's til Tuesday.' A small curse escaped me as I saw her enter and it caught H's attention. I explained the incident at the airport. He laughed himself silly then promised me copies of all security videos.

I snooped the guest list and discovered the aggressive woman was a 'model', hm interesting. That Paul Kenton had a link to modeling agencies, I pointed that tidbit out to Hunter and went to give my favorite two Superstars a heads up on the meet and greet. I should have known I'd find Dean acting up. He was pouting and begging for some attention with his head in Roman's lap as they relaxed on a couch.

I handed each a cold water and gave them the bad news. Roman said he wanted to walk down to ringside and with a glance around the room and a gesture let me know, he wanted cameras put out, (like I wouldn't.) He smacked Dean on the ass and took him along for the walk. I laughed to myself as I made quick work of it. I walked around with a camera on me to keep a watchful eye out and have it see what I did. There was something tense and bothersome in the air, I wasn't the only one feeling it. Roman and Dean knew about that woman, but others were edgy, maybe it was a threatening storm in the distance...who knows.

Nothing was triggered in the security from Dean's apartment, no tampering of any luggage occurred in the guys locker room tonight. The busty and now very bitchy woman was royally pissed she couldn't pose for pictures with her boobs in Roman's face. I sent her picture to Dale with her alleged name, no surprise, not a match. The day went surprisingly well, I wasn't silly enough to think all the sneaky happenings and weirdness was over, I well knew better by now, this was just a lull.

Other than a minor skirmish at the Hotel with the big boobed-lust crazed fan which had us relaxing in one of our adjoining rooms a little later. Beers brought in so they could have a couple drinks in peace and not be molested by the fans. Dean had his head in Roman's lap, the big man was rubbing his thumb over the dimpled cheek of his lover as I answered Dean's question on what stirred me up so bad about her, besides her going after 'his guy'. I made a face and shrugged.

"Like you weren't all pissy yourself Mister?" I teased, getting a tongue stuck out at me in response. "I don't like, men or women trying to use overly 'accentuated' body parts to demand attention they feel they deserve more than anyone else around them. People who feel the need to be treated like they are special above all others because they had things done to deliberately to make themselves not just with an improved appearance, but grossly exaggerated one like those huge boobs that twit had. 'They're natural of course'." I mimicked the woman who annoyed me so badly, posing with a shake of my chest, causing Dean to almost choke on his beer.

After a few minutes more of laughing and talking I said good night, I already knew the subtle and not so subtle signals of the ginger blond as he was getting distracted by his need for his lover. I was glad tonight had been quiet for the most part, it calmed Dean down a great deal. Not having to worry if your bags would be rifled through, stuff slipped in only to be taken out later...Jeez! I closed the door between the two rooms and immediately heard a moan. Shaking my head I pulled out my computer's and set to work.

Keeping an eye on my neighbors to keep from any 'interruptions of my work', or 'being discovered' in the middle of my investigating, I laughed at those thoughts. I had to admit that Roman and Dean were a great couple together and so damned sexy! I had developed a taste for voyeurism thanks to those two. Dean hadn't waited for the door to shut completely before running his hands over Roman's thighs and puckering up for kisses. By the time I had both computers up and running, both men were down to their underwear. (I need faster computers)

Roman had his arms around Dean and was kissing him with some serious heat. I heard whispers and felt bad for the smaller man who was really insecure over that woman I hadn't liked. His lover assured him all was well between them, and nothing like her would ever cause them to be separated. Roman then was kissing him fiercely and Dean's mood improved a great deal. His growing hard-on was palmed through his boxers by a big hand, then stroked after the garment was dropped, making him moan and roll his eyes.

As I scanned through video from the arena I almost missed Dean dropping to his knees and pulling Roman's boxer-briefs down and immediately sucking in the impressive girth of his partner. This was the first time I would see when Dean felt threatened as far as someone else flirting with Roman, he would act aggressively in their lovemaking. Possessively gripping the big man's thighs and bobbing his head as he swallowed down the behemoth, occasionally playing with the heavy looking sac below it, his actions were almost frantic at first.

Roman for his part whispered reassurances to his lover and allowed him to do as he would. He allowed his body to be ravaged by the lust crazed Ohioan and was apparently perfectly fine with anything Dean wanted. Tonight after several minutes of clawing at the big mans thighs and making him moan like crazy while he was being sucked down by the Lunatic Fringe, I was surprised to hear what sounded like Dean say he wanted Roman's ass in the worst way... and kissing his lips, the big man nodded.

"Whatever you want baby, get me ready." Whoa! Roman wasn't gonna...? My work was completely forgotten as I watched the bed being set up and with the same gentleness and patience Roman had used on him, Dean slowly prepped his lover. The big Samoan reclined on the bed with Dean between his thick, strong thighs. The smaller man stroked his lover's hard-on, played with his balls, and began to finger the big man with impressive patience.

Roman didn't bottom often, Dean was more careful in prepping him, probably because of that. He was slow, careful and probably used enough lube that if he lost his balance during lovemaking he might slide straight off the bed! Roman was soon moaning softly as his lover's long fingers stroked his prostate. Each moan made me feel wild tingles, Dean was smiling as he worked Roman with one finger, then two. As his lover's hips began to move in motion with him, he slid a third inside, moving to stretch Roman well enough he wouldn't hurt him. Once Roman told him to 'go ahead', he quickly slicked himself and moved to position himself. Unlike when he was the bottom and could be in any and all positions, Roman only took it like this.

Reaching to embrace his lover as he slid slowly into his waiting body, Roman moaned deeply, his eyes rolling, his head falling back. Dean settled inside the older man and paused briefly until he got a nod. As his hips began to move, stroking Roman's prostate as he thrust, Dean settled onto the bigger man. Big thighs wrapped around his hips, big arms surrounded his upper body. Roman may well have been the bottom this time, but he was still very much in charge. He allowed the penetration and was obviously enjoying it.

Of everything I had seen these two do, this was the most intimate somehow, the most intense. Kissing deeply and allowing hands to wander as they moved I was startled when I thought this act of love was beautiful, it really was. The love and caring between them was something I could feel from them as I watched. Dean started slower than I would have expected, being obviously careful. Reaching between them he grasped Roman's stiffness and stroked it now and then, the rest of the time, the friction of their rubbing bodies seemed to satisfy, because he never reached for himself. Most of the time he was grabbing Dean's ass and fondling him.

As the act progressed the noise level grew twice as fast as the physical motions. Soft grunts, whispers, louder moans, names being moaned out, some cursing from both as Dean gave and Roman received. Strong hips flexed, bodies strained to feel the sweet heat that was rising. Dean was looking into his lover's gray eyes a lot I noticed. Quieter than normal, he kept eye contact as he escalated his motions. Roman always the one in control surprised me by moaning out Dean's name saying he was close...but Dean was still pounding away, not ready yet.

"Come on baby, I'm ready, come on!" The big man looked like he was fighting it.

"Not yet Ro, not yet!" He groaned as Roman did something. "Damn it Ro! Stop that!" He looked cranky for a moment as he moved. A big hand reached for the lube and in amusement I saw Roman wetting his his fingers then that hand slid over the younger man's ass and between his cheeks. Dean's eyes flew open and he shook his head.

"Aw come on Ro, naw, don't...I...Ah FUCK!" A finger breached him and must have gotten deep enough in to hit his prostate because he jerked and cried out. Now he was moving much faster, and Roman was smirking. It was quick after that.

"Damn it Ro! Aghhhh!" Several rapid movements of his hips and both men were moaning loudly and clenching to one another until jerky motions, sharp cries and the stiffening of their bodies signaled the sweet finish to their loving. Panting heavily, they cuddled quietly for a little bit, until Dean lifted his sweaty face from Roman's chest, pouted and called him a fucker for pushing him like that and making him cum faster than he planned. Roman laughed, rolled them both over and playfully pinned Dean. Peppering the smaller man's face with kisses until he kissed him back and lay peacefully in the big arms Roman kissed his forehead and yawned, murmuring softly...

"Love you too baby boy."

Official Findings: SSDD with R&D, no illegal activities of ANY kind. Female Subject (56DDD) Appeared and from start was aggressively flirty towards Male Subject #1 'R'. Extremely large chest of hers repeatedly tried to 'get in his face'. Did not respond well to being told several times to back away from him, no matter who said it, or if security was involved. Female subject was on Meet and Greet guest list, Name on list 'Elenia Doran'. Photo of Subject run through facial recognition program identified subject as 'Margaret Williams'. Profession: model. Thoughts of Paul Kenton come to mind.

No incidents at apartment of 'D' in Las Vegas to report. Said apartment was rigged with security cameras to observe any activities in absence of owner. No incidents of tampering with luggage, no footage on any unusual activities in R & D's locker room. Making files of suspicious female subject (56DDD) from arena security videos for further reference. All quiet tonight.

 **Thank you for reading, please review if you have the time. :) xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Observations Day 8/Night 9: All was quiet after my favorite Duo was down for the night. I went to bed shortly thereafter. The next morning I had three E-mails from Dale, one had an interesting pic of that Elenia Doran /Margaret Williams' with our greasy haired buddy Paul Kenton. I immediately E-mailed Vince and H. The other E-mails verified forensic evidence I had collected or contained information on other aspect of the characters I was observing.

Roman and Dean were up not too long after, they had an early drive to the next city. As I had opted to travel with them, a quick breakfast was in order and I took the first leg of the trip to drive with Roman beside me while Dean snored away in the back. Glancing at his slumbering partner, Roman asked if I had any news yet on who might be planting things in their bags I shook my head and said the whole thing was beginning to look like an episode of the twilight zone! We laughed as I drove. An hour and a half later he took the wheel, Dean came up front and I snoozed.

The two men had a radio interview in the next city the WWE was performing in. I hung out quietly, surprised to be mentioned as a member of the company 'crew'. H messaged me and I had one hell of a time not reacting strongly when reading the message. Roman happened to be looking at me and caught something, I saw an eyebrow raise. I shook my head slightly knowing I'd have to tell him something. I read the messages again.

(H)~ Hey kiddo, I just found something out. None of you are going to like it.

(ME)~ Hell, we're tough, bring it on!~

(H)~ God how I love your attitude! :) Anyway. The super flirty woman, 'Elenia Doran'? She is on the meet and greet list for four events coming up, maybe more, I have my assistant checking. ~

(ME) ~ Lovely. (Yes there is sarcasm dripping off of that!) No offense but that is a load of money being spent to get her there. She's 'just a model'. I need to research her more. My 'informant' made no reference that she was 'somebody' or that she had Uber cash. ~

(H) ~ Vince said the same thing about money being spent to get her to events. Let me know what you find. Are you going to use your usual 'observation techniques?' ~

(ME) ~ Oh Absolutely! Especially now with knowing that woman is going to be stalking the WWE! She did her best to get all over Roman, he and Dean were not happy over strangers trying to get extremely close to either of them. ~

(H) ~ No, especially with all the suspicious things that have happened, and BTW, I know they are a couple, and I know you know. They want to keep it extremely private and your discretion is appreciated.~

(ME) ~ Their life, their business that's how I see it. Will get back to you on 'Her'! GTG, interview ending.~

(H) ~ 'thumbs up'~

I left with the guys to find some lunch before heading to the arena and doing whatever was scheduled. Roman glanced at me and I mouthed 'Later', and caught his nod. I wasn't able to tell him anything alone 'safely' so as we left the restaurant after eating I whispered to them the safest thing, which was that I had gotten an annoyance alert while they were in the interview. He nodded and I said the busty flirt was on the list for a couple up and coming 'meet and greets'. Dean cursed and grumbled for several minutes, Roman made a face then nodded, thanking me for the warning.

Dean was cranky until he and Roman were safely in the locker room they shared and left alone for a short while. I guarded the door discreetly under the guise of assembling various collections of water bottles and snacks to be put in the different locker rooms. A text from Roman let me know it was now safe to enter and I took their bundle in first. It didn't look like they had gotten much done between them, but the rising anxiety in Dean had been calmed.

The night went on well except for one issue, thank God I had put a camera in the locker room! While Roman and Dean were out at the meet and greet someone entered the locker room while I was with them watching over the Barracuda, who was again trying to tempt Roman. When they returned, both men immediately saw Dean's bag had been moved slightly, and a zippered pocket left open earlier, was now closed. Roman immediately called for me and got Dean out of the room. I had a new 'glasses cam,' which I was using for the first time, so when I went in, I was able to easily to record 'my point of view'.

As I went through the door, a fresh waste bag visible in my hand, I went to with the appearance that I was going to 'clean up', just as I had three other locker rooms...(delighting occupants who kept telling me I was working too hard.) My gloved hands opened the zippered pocket on Dean's bag and extracted two plastic wrapped bundles secured in tape. I dropped them into the evidence bag, sealed and signed said bag, dropped it into the clean waste bag, switched out the camera and recorder, grabbed the trash laying around and headed on to another room.

Three locker rooms later I dropped the inner bag containing locker room trash in a large bin and slid the evidence bag into my shirt. I'd told H in passing there could be a 'problem' in the locker rooms. He watched me as I dumped the rubbish then texted me to come to his office. Stephanie had taken my computer in there earlier to use as 'hers had a glitch'. I was greeted by Vince, H, Stephanie and two of the local law enforcement's best. I handed the evidence bag over following the transfer protocol and then opened my computer to see who had placed the bundles in Dean's bag.

Unfortunately for me Dean was looking for me, worried, sending texts. I said I would be back to the locker room shortly, all was well. I found the part of the recording where an intruder entered the locker room, very nervously and looking around, calling Dean and Roman's names a couple of times then nipped over to Dean's bag and shoved the bundles inside hurriedly, zipped it shut and peeking out, fled the room. I looked up at H and Stephanie, this looked real bad. I left with my computer after sending a copy of that video to H. As I walked out the door Stephanie quietly asked me to find Summer and send her over.

Taking a deep breath and nodding I went out looking for Summer. I found the woman in catering. My approach was greeted with a dirty look and a rude comment from the annoying blond. I politely told her that Stephanie would like to see her in her office, immediately. Nikki wrinkled her nose and asked why I was delivering the message. I shrugged.

"Her computer was down, she borrowed mine, I went to retrieve it, she asked me to relay a message, end of story." I shrugged and walked away, Jeez she could act like such a bitch! I caught up with Roman and Dean and wound up rubbing the ginger-blonds shoulders and neck for a few minutes to calm him. Then to make it fair rubbed Roman's shoulder's for a few minutes. I had earlier signaled to Roman that we'd talk later, he nodded and looked amused as Dean moaned softly while I worked on him. We had a little something to eat and headed to the hotel.

Like once before, we switched hotel rooms because of the beds. One large king in my bed and twin beds in theirs. I had Roman take Dean go out for a walk, or a drink so someone watching would have the chance to sneak in and try to 'take' the bundles that had been in Dean's bag. I rigged their room with the usual and went back in my own room. To my surprise and disappointment, no one entered their room at all. In an hour and a half the lovers were back. They looked in and I shrugged at Roman who shrugged back and dragged his tipsy buddy back into their room and shut the door.

Seconds later the big Samoan was being groped and pawed by his blue eyed partner. The younger man was on his knees without any encouragement and undoing his partners jeans and pulling them down so he could suck the throbbing length down, beginning to bob slowly at first. As he worked on Roman, moaning loudly the whole time I noticed his fumbling with his own pants. Damn, those two were such horn-dogs! I was kind of betting Dean was the reason why.

A soft noise by my door pulled my attention from the sexual antics in the next room. When it happened again I got up and looked under the door. Two feet, big feet were there. I suspected whomever it was was trying to look through the peep hole. When I saw them move toward the door lock I stood to look..SHIT! It was the grease ball Paul Kenton! I panicked and ran for my computers and shut them quickly, stuffing everything into the rolling case. I grabbed the phone and called the desk, frantically whispering there was someone trying to break into the room I was in. I gave the number and heard the handle jiggle.

I was terrified to yell and have the two in the next room come barreling in and maybe get hurt, I couldn't live with that. Two loud groans signaled the end of their fun. There was a soft knock at the door, I didn't answer. Nor did I answer the two following knocks, each louder. My heart almost stopped as I heard the lock click open. That dirt bag walked in, as if he freaking owned the place. Both of us froze as we saw each other.

"WHAT THE F...?" He growled as I started to ask 'What are you doing here?'

He reached into his pocket and I saw the handle of the gun and a shriek tore from my throat. Immediately the door between the two rooms flew open.

"NO! OUT! He's got a gun!" I shrieked as I heard the weapon discharge and felt a sting on my arm. I saw the looks of horror on Dean and Roman's faces. Voices yelling in the hall distracted Paul and I threw a small statue off of the desk at him. A crack as it connected with his face told me something broke, with a scream of pain he fired blindly at me three more times and stumbled out the door, running the best he could, trying to get away. I heard a thud, a scream, another shot and felt a sick feeling overwhelm me. I felt dizzy and fell.

I woke up with my head in Dean's lap, Roman was right beside me and paramedics were walking in the door. H and Stephanie showed up immediately after the medics did. My arm was bleeding from the graze of a bullet. I had no other injures. I was bandaged and as I didn't hit my head, I was not bullied into going to the hospital. It wasn't until I saw a blanket draped across my legs that I realized that when I had been intruded upon, I had been dressed in a very long t-shirt, socks and undies only. Someone had been kind and covered me.

I gave the account of what happened and asked to talk to H, Stephanie and the police alone, after I put on my sweats. I got a frantic look from Dean. I promised all would be okay. Roman pulled him from the room and I made the time Roman had to contain him short. Plans were made to advance with the investigation and I went to see Dean and Roman. An hour later I was falling asleep on the king-sized bed, between the big bodies of my protective buddies...

Official Findings: R& D...NADA...ZIP! During entry to locker room belonging to Male Subjects 1 & 2 at one point this evening, it was noticed that a zipper pocket in bag belonging to Male Subject 2 had been altered. 2 suspicious bundles found inside. Processed as evidence, turned over to local law enforcement. Video of Subject 1 & 2's locker room revealed Female Subject 2 'SR' snuck into Locker room of R&D and placed two bundles in D's bag. Incident reported to H & S.

Later in Evening a room switch was pulled to make sleeping more comfortable for male Subject's 1,2 and myself. Their room was untouched. However, Male Subject Paul Kenton committed act of B&E (Breaking and Entering) in MY room. Immediate recognition of one another caused apparent panic in both of us. Subject Kenton raised firearm, fired once, grazed my left upper arm. I threw small elephant statue a Kenton, striking in face. He fired three more shots and tried to run, was tackled in hallway. I heard one more shot, bullet hit wall, no others injured.

Male Subject Kenton taken into custody. Female Subject 'SR' detained. My wound insignificant, bandage applied to wound, no further care needed. Investigation still ongoing. I am still working on this as my undercover position was not compromised. Male Subject Kenton believes (From word of a detective) that he got the rooms mixed up as his informant made the error in identifying the correct room he intended on entering. He refused to immediately say why he was entering the room he believed belonged to R & D. Put all blame on error on informant. Arrogant twit!

 **Thank you for reading. Please review... Have a Blessed day! :) xoxox!**


	11. Chapter 11

Observations Day 9/Night 10: To wake up between the big bodies of Dean and Roman was interesting to say the least. Roman was a pretty calm sleeper, Dean, he was a wiggle worm, and possibly worse than I was when it came to sleeping calmly. My arm with the bullet graze was sore as all get out from a certain handsome ginger-blond pinning it down with his shoulder for most of the night. Other than that, all was good. I slept pretty solidly and woke feeling refreshed.

Roman woke and stretched automatically before opening his eyes to survey the other two of us he had in bed with him. A sweet smile and inquiry on how I felt was real nice. I murmured I had slept well but I needed to get up, and I was well pinned. Chuckling softly, Roman leaned over and poked at Dean a couple of times. A soft grumble came from the sleeping man then a grouchy noise.

"Ro? It's not time to get up yet is it?" A face with a lot of scruff rubbed against my neck. "10 more minutes please?" I felt a nuzzle and a kiss. "Damn baby, your skin's so soft today." I raised my eyebrows at Roman who looked like he was having one hell of a time holding back laughter. Reaching over me, the big man gave Dean a pop on the ass. With a startled yelp the sleepy man jumped and tried to get his eyes open. "Jeez Ro, what the f..." His eyes landed on me, opened wide, then his jaw dropped.

"Um, hi! Mornin' Thea." The poor guy looked so confused. I reached up and tousled his curls.

"Good morning Sunshine!" I laughed and took the opportunity to slide out of bed. "I'm gonna get dressed and head for caffeine, anybody else want one?" I got two nods and hurried my way out. Roman was already leaning towards Dean whispering to him when my feet hit the ground. I took my time getting dressed and retrieved three large coffees from the restaurant downstairs.

While waiting for my order I was aware of a couple other WWE employees watching me, a couple of the Divas were whispering behind their hands, so mature I thought to myself, shook my head and grabbed the coffees the well tipped waitress handed to me.

JBL surprised me by walking up and asking if I was okay as I approached the elevator. He'd heard the gunshot, then the rumor that I had received a minor injury. Due to the hour and me not leaving with EMT'S, he'd opted not to bother me last night. He suggested exchanging numbers in case I needed anything, very kind of him. He truly seemed concerned and I decided he was very sincere.

We chatted briefly then I headed to deliver coffee to the two men who were getting ready to come find me and probably call out the national guard as well. Both looked a little worried and I explained why it took so long. It was really nice to have their sweet concern but it made retrieving and packing all my gear little harried. Luckily Roman caught my fretful glances and kept Dean busy so I could sneak in and get my stuff together.

Dean was way too watchful of me after he noticed dried blood had seeped through the bandage on my arm, and his laying on it had aggravated it no doubt. Both Roman and I did what we could to sooth him and other than shortening my movements when I reached out, and a bit of a sting, life went on as normal for me. During breakfast however both men became aware of something I already knew, I was being watched and whispered about. It was mostly the Divas, and a couple 'mid-carders'. When I could I made a list to add to my notes.

I wasn't allowed to drive today, I got looks that warned me not to argue when I opened my mouth to protest. Wisely I shut my mouth and we were off to the next city. After maybe twenty minutes Dean relaxed after being a bit stressed and began to goof around, I read a couple E-mails from Dale and some one else he had working for info on this case and sent pertinent pieces of info to Hunter. I sat through an interview Roman did at one station when we arrived in the city of the day and one Dean did, each time sitting with the non active participant of the interview.

Roman and I whispered a few details and observations back and forth. Dean was more interested in asking a few nosy questions about me and my life now that his partner was not there to muzzle him. Unlike some others in the federation, I was convinced that Dean was just very curious with no malicious intent. Some others were suddenly acting interested in me, smiling one minute and glaring the next. I noticed both Bella's at breakfast giving me weird looks. Roman saw it immediately, Dean unfortunately caught on pretty quick as well and we had to distract him.

There were others who because of the incident last night were suddenly aware of me, and as much as I didn't feel like it, I was polite and said hello to new faces that greeted me and did my best not to be suspicious of everyone. It was sweet that a couple older members of the crowd showed concern over my almost getting shot and were concerned about the wound. To have Hardcore Mick inquire and inspect the damage himself amused the daylights out of me and made me feel incredible. A huge hug from the legend almost put me in a cloud of happy delirium and made me forget to do proper surveillance setup.

Twenty minutes later, I had my head together, had done needed tasks and was looking for something to do. Stephanie caught sight of me and called me to run an errand for her. She handed me a small stack of papers to take ringside to Hunter. She looked stressed and said she had dropped them and messed them up, could I be a dear and put them back in numerical order before handing them over? Smiling and assuring I would, I headed to the ring.

Knowing damn well what had just happened wasn't random I shuffled through the papers on the way out. As I passed through the darkened Gorilla area I saw one page unlike the others. The paper with rapidly written notes with my name boldly scratched at the top quickly got folded and tucked into my pocket as I passed through where no one could see. Heading down the ramp I finished sorting the stack and handed them to Hunter who took them causally and handed me his coffee cup for a refill, a note passed into my hand as I took the cup and I set off. Same thing, I tucked it away until I was in a safe place. After returning with the coffee and getting a nod of thanks I headed in to check on my favorite duo.

Opening the door with a soft knock I heard a cheery greeting from Dean. Roman was out at the moment, but would be back shortly. Pouting, the ginger-blond apologized for sleeping on top of me and hurting my arm worse. Hugging him I said I was fine and not to worry.

"Did Roman give you hell for it?" A sheepish nod was followed by a voice from the door.

"Sure did!" The big Samoan was dressed and ready for work. I got a hug from him as I laughed and begged for further mercy for his partner. He shook his head laughing and said if he cut Dean too much slack, he would repeat the wicked mistake in no time. Dean got all puffed on and defended himself, I backed away from the both of them laughing and pulled the notes from my pocket to read. The one from Stephanie was interesting.

'Thea,

Summer was detained because of a connection she had with P. Kenton.

It was learned from her that She, Renee, Nikki, Paige and Rosa and possibly more WWE employees all have been contacted by P. Kenton in regards to being models in his friends agency.

Paige flat out told him to get lost and has had no apparent interest in dealing with him. All others named have been in contact.

If I hear more, will inform immediately.

S.M.M-H.'

WOW! Okay, I was stunned but had expected more were involved, I unfolded the note from Hunter.

'Heads up kiddo, Phone numbers in P. K's phone linked to not just the women we knew about. Numbers for Miz, Cody, Sheamus, Seth and J&J security also there...'

Shit, shit SHIT! Why do things have to get so damned hairy before they calm the Hell down? Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hugged me carefully, his face hovering over mine.

"What's the frown for Sunshine?" I hugged him back.

"I'm okay hun, I'm just trying to help a friend out and get something done and things are just going to get rougher before they get better. No worries." I smiled brightly and asked if they wanted anything, I was heading for something to drink. I got two 'no thank you's' and took off. After that the night was peaceful, I casually looked around while I worked. Who was watching me? Who should I watch? I saw those on the two lists watching me the closest. A couple looked uncomfortable when they saw me look their way...interesting.

After doing all I had to and all I could to help out. I headed to the locker room to catch up with my buddies. Twenty minutes later I was driving us to the hotel and Dean was acting up. I think the only reason Roman let him go down to the bar was to give me time to rig up their room with recording devices. We had developed the pattern of being in joined rooms, they always got the one with two smaller beds, mine was always with a king sized bed, tell me who in the heck kept doing THAT?

Anyway, I rigged the room with the big bed after we switched as usual. Security was vigilant in watching the hotel security cameras but told if anyone but Roman, Dean or I entered either room, watch, then detain when they exited the room/s. I was in bed drowsy over a book I had being read to me on my computer when the handsome duo walked into the adjoining room, I decided to fake sleep and see what would happen.

I could hear Dean was tipsy and giggling. He wanted to come in and see how I was doing, Roman stopped him and 'shushed' him a couple of times before he looked in then ordering Mr. Giggles to 'STAY HERE' in a harsh whisper. The tall Samoan quietly walked in and reached over me and gently tapped my computer into silence and covered me up. Turning off the light he whispered a good night to me and headed back to the other room only to sound like he smacked right into Dean. I head Roman's hand cover Dean's mouth as I heard an 'ouch' and almost laughed!

"Damn it Dean! Were gonna wake her up! Why don't you listen to me?" The grouchy whispers headed through the door and into the next room. I almost busted up laughing. Slowly opening my eyes I saw door was open about a foot, it didn't look like their door was closed at all. I saw the sad-eyed pout Dean gave Roman and was greatly amused when the big man seemed to fall for it. Damn, he was sooo good at playing that pout. Roman embraced him and they kissed gently. With my room completely dark, but theirs lit by a light in a corner, I saw much more than I usually saw.

In moments the kissing and gentle hug was escalating rapidly. Clothes began to get undone, pulled off and dropped, kisses grew wild and sloppy and the hug was now wild groping. Whimpering and moaning, Dean palmed his partner's crotch and was begging for 'some loving'. Shushing him and wrapping a big arm around his smaller lover, Roman pulled their bodies together as soon as they were nude. God those two were so beautiful and sexy together! The big man plundered Dean's mouth with a kiss after murmuring they were both too tired for something wild and crazy so he'd make this quick and get them off so they could get to bed.

'This' was a big hand taking up both large organs, damp tipped and probably throbbing like crazy in one hand, and stroking them together. Burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck, Dean moaned as his hand reached to play with their large sacs, rubbing them together as Roman stroked the thick shafts. Rubbing against one another as they mutually fondled one another, kissing and nuzzling and whispering softly, I was betting they had no idea how damned incredible they looked.

I swear those two could have been on a cover of a romance novel! If it was a male on male story, extra heavy on the sex that is. How they remained standing while trying to help each other get off was beyond me, I'd have landed on my ass. The two big bodies rubbed against each other, moving almost gracefully as they got more and more excited, Soft noises grew louder, but not as loud as I usually heard, I wondered if ether knew the door was open.

As they grew closer to climax I knew Dean at least saw it open. Resting his cheek on Roman's tattooed shoulder as they both were rapidly stroking their wet and slick organs, his eyes looked at the open door. Blue eyes glassy, his mouth open as he moaned softly between heavy breaths, Dean looked into the darkness of my room. Two hands flashing on slick flesh, he bit at Roman's shoulder and moaned he was 'gonna cum.'

"Me too baby boy, me too," Roman was moaning as the motions of them thrusting against one another rocked their bodies hard. I could see spurts of semen exploding but wasn't sure which one or both was doing it. Final groans and thrusts finished and heavy breathing and soft sounds as they relaxed filled the air. Sweet kisses and nuzzles along with a giggle, a couple whispers and a burst of laughter as they held one another made me smile. Roman kissed Dean, he looked so relaxed and happy, then he saw he door.

A look of shock, horror almost, crossed Roman's face as he noticed the door between our rooms being open. With a brief curse he muttered he bet they woke me up and I had seen their 'fooling around'. Dean scoffed at that and buck naked walked into my room and looked at me for a minute, then retreated to their room muttering to Roman that he was crazy, they were quiet-er, than normal, I was still dead asleep. I heard a sigh of relief and tried not to laugh as the big man shepherded his naked lover to bed. God I loved them so much...they both of them cracked me up like no one else I had ever met. I fell asleep fighting the giggles.

Official Findings: Nothing remotely suspicious from original male subjects 1 & 2.

Detention of female Subject (SR) apparently continues. Received Intel that states names of female and males with ties to P.K. List grew rapidly to at least 11, possible more names. All females under guise of Modeling connection, working on what connection to males could be. Noted: Of all women I was informed had some sort of contact with Kenton...Female Subject 'Paige' refused further contact. Is she the only female in that lot with a brain? Quite possibly. Concerning what the male connection is. I have an idea on how to get answers, will attempt to use it tomorrow. All quiet tonight, no intruders in locker or hotel room.

Unsure if I am actually seeing anything relevant or not, but it's worth a mention. All female contacts of P.K., a couple male, all look uneasy when they see me looking their way. A lot of whispering going on behind hands and guilty looks. Will monitor this, could be nothing of substance. Just backstage chatter. Adding list of 'mid-carders' who seemed to be gossiping as well, just in case. Both original male subjects have also noticed the whispering and odd looks. It could be my close contact with both me is what has the gossips stirred up, time will tell.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. Xoxox :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mention of Assault, injuries, blood in this chapter...**

Observations Day 10/Night 11: The morning really had a good start. I slept well, woke early, got some plotting done right after all my messages and E-mails. Dean and Roman had a bit of grumbling going on in their room that caught my attention. Dean was being a smart-ass and it was annoying Roman. Apparently he had encouraged some women and given out his phone number last night while sloshed, he needed a chastisement for being so cheeky about it.

When Dean knocked on the door and then walked in, I could see Roman looking disgruntled as he sat on the bed pulling on his socks. He did smile and say a nice 'good morning' to me. I said Hello to both and asked if I could help drive today. Roman smiled and said if I wanted to. Dean nodded before saying something cheeky. My jaw dropped as he smirked his way out of my room.

"Hey...Dean?" He turned. My turn to smirk now. "Is that a tattoo on your inner thigh or a just a love bite?" Roman looked shocked and Dean's smirk faded. "Next time don't walk into my room bare-ass naked and I won't be asking questions like that! Naked men walking around in my room tend to wake me up!" A howl of laughter burst from Roman and Dean's cheeks turned a little pink and looked sheepish. I blew a kiss at him as he ran his hand through his hair with a shy motion. I jumped up to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek and he relaxed, laughing as he hugged me.

Onward to breakfast and then we headed out with minimal fooling around. Me. I was driving for the first leg of our journey Dean was amped up and silly for most of the drive, and for that reason Roman and I opted to not let him near the steering wheel. Relegated to the back seat, Dean was cranky and acting up, begging his lover to join him. After a break for gas and refreshments I begged Roman to join him and somehow manage to settle him down, I didn't care how. I would act as lookout.

Dean looked startled and got a huge 'Oh PLEASE!' out of me. I remarked neither were quiet and provided their love life occasionally allowed me to get uninterrupted sleep. I didn't care if they swung upside down and naked from a chandelier in my room as long as it didn't wake me up! Howls of laughter ended in the backseat after a few minutes and the kissing began. I kept my eyes on the road and shifting around to see if anyone got close enough to see what was going on. I turned up the music and did my best to ignore the moans that were coming from the back seat.

Under a big towel that came from who cares where, they had some very naughty fun that tortured me with the very obvious sounds of something down and dirty going on. Damn those two! I needed to get laid, they were killing me! Surprisingly we got to where we needed to, on time, with me somewhat sane although wildly frisky and the two of them not getting caught. I couldn't look at either for awhile though, my cheeks were a pink as Dean's. At least the lunatic in him had greatly calmed. Thank god!

We got to the arena, settled in and idd our things as usual. Me doing my best not to laugh at and trying to ignore Dolph's comment about how calm Dean was and how in the hell was THAT managed? I bustled around throwing myself into my work and tried not to choke on my laughter. I tried to focus, I had a special mission today. I busted my ass to get my work done then find the one I wanted to have a little talk with. After an hour of meandering aimlessly I found my intended target. Luck played him right into my hands and I went for the attack. The younger man was looking into a mirror pensively as I watched him. Quietly walking up near him, allowing him to see me in the mirror as I approached, I smiled when he nodded to me.

"Hey Thea, what's up?"

"Not much Cody, just wandering, finished doing all I was supposed to, now I'm just trying to keep out of trouble until I'm needed again."

"Yeah, doing your list of things and 50-100 things more. Jeez lady, where do you get your energy?" Laughing I told him the secret was all in the coffee! Now he was laughing. I watched him look at himself a moment as he reached for the face paint.

"Did you ever think of modeling?" Cody's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah I did, but you know, my family is into the business here," he shrugged. "I never thought much about really trying. I mentioned it once that I wanted to try it and my dad looked so disappointed. About a month ago a talent agent was looking around here and said I had some serious charisma, a face and a body that would appeal, and I should try it." He began to make himself into 'Stardust.' I nodded.

"Are you going to try?"

"I'm thinking of it."

"Well as long as it doesn't mess with what your contract I say go for it!" Cody flashed me the most beautiful smile and thanked me for the encouragement. Big brother Dustin walked up, already in full make up and we chatted a bit. Then a text from Roman grabbed my attention and I hopped down from the packing case I was sitting on.

~(R) Thea, Dean's had a problem, PLEASE, get back as soon as you can!~

"Oops! Gotta go, the bat signal has been flashed to the sky. You two have a great night, stay safe." I got laughs and waves from the brothers who returned to comments and Cody continued to get ready while Dustin sat with him, talking amiably about whatever. Dashing towards the locker room I saw two EMT's by the door. Oh shit! What happened? Edging my way past them at a motion from Roman and his saying 'let her in,' I rushed over and knelt by the Ginger-blond who was sitting against the wall, acting very confused, blood trickled down by his ear. Peach had a wad of gauze on his hand and was pressing it against Dean's head.

"What happened?" I looked from man to man. Dean mumbled something like 'I dunno' and Roman shrugged and raised his eyebrows, I nodded and glanced where three cameras had been set up, he nodded looking relieved. In the following moments most of the roster tried to nose their way in and see what was happen. Dean's disorientation faded quickly as time went by, but he had been knocked out and he was going to have to go to the ER, his bag looked like it was torn open by a Gorilla, a zippered pouch on the outside literally torn off. I got up to look around after squeezing his hand.

Dean's personal items were thrown about, Roman's bag was open and had been messed with just as bad. Hunter came in and joined me as I looked around.

"Camera up?" He whispered.

"Yes, 3. will get them when everyone clears out." I whispered back.

"It looks like he interrupted something." Hunter said louder. I nodded and behind the wall in the shower area where the bags were, silently looked things over and photographed the scene. One hell of a fight had occurred, drops of blood and small sprays were here and there. Dean's voice raised in argument over something. Roman was trying to reason with him. Dean needed to go to the hospital to get a Cat-scan, he was arguing against it. Roman's match was up in 10 minutes. He said Roman could take him when he was done for the night. Roman had a match and a run-in, not gonna happen I thought. I looked to Hunter.

"Is it okay if I go with him?" He nodded and Roman looked very relieved. Dean said he wasn't going.

"The Hell you aren't mister! Now get your ass up and head out there and sit on the stretcher, and BEHAVE yourself! I'm going to help clean up in here real quick. Then I will go with you to the ER and Roman will catch up with us when he's done!" Dean made a face but with help got up and did what I told him to do.

"What are you going to do if he get's combative?" Peach asked with concern.

"Someone get me a roll of duct tape!" I called out causing everyone to laugh. Once Dean was out, and everyone else out, I rapidly collected my camera's and helped stuff belongings back into bags. As I headed out the door a tech walked towards me grinning, a roll of duct tape in his hand. Now I was laughing. Jumping up into the Ambulance I waved the roll of tape at Dean.

"Brand new roll!" I smirked, loving his grin and the way he poked his tongue out between his teeth.

"I thought you were fucking kidding!" He shook his head then winced. Rubbing his shoulder gently I said I had been, but since the opportunity presented itself, he better behave! Now I was there, the EMT was able to strap Dean in and he was quiet on the way to the hospital. A police officer was in the front as I asked Dean what happened. His memory was foggy, but he kind of saw someone with a dark hoodie on looking through Roman's bag.

"I walked in and saw a mess, my stuff was everywhere, then I saw someone, they weren't that tall, or big, and they flew at me. We kind of struggled. There were noises that sounded like a woman, then she looked behind me and someone bigger than me raised up a baseball bat, I felt a sharp pain in my head and heard a cracking sound. Next thing I know I'm laying on the floor, and tried to crawl out of the mess. Roman walked in and sat me up against the wall and yelled for help. Damn that man is loud!" I rubbed at his shoulder and spoke soothingly, watching him slowly relax, and glance out the back windows.

Rapidly I sent Hunter details of what Dean had said, and to be on the lookout for a duo who could have worn the hoodies, and a wooden baseball bat. At the hospital Dean was remarkably well behaved. He kept looking at the clock and mumbling 'wish Ro was here.' Cleaned up, three staples applied, a stinging fluid applied to clean him up, Cat-scan taken and with my help washed up. He was cleaned up and calm when Roman arrived.

"Hey," I smacked Dean's arm lightly as I saw Roman in the corridor, speaking to a nurse and then heading down towards us at her pointing. "Tall, tattooed and sexy is heading this way!" Deans face lit up happily right as his lover came around the edge of the door frame.

"He's fine, been behaving very well, has a nasty bruise on his scalp, mild concussion possible, three new staples. Go in, I'll stand guard." I whispered and stood at the entrance and kept them from being seen as they had a long and very involved kiss Roman tried to keep quiet. Now that he was here, Dean was much better. I warned of the doctor approaching several minutes later. As he was telling us Dean had a mild concussion, Hunter walked in. Seeing an instant panic in Dean's eyes, probably realizing separating the two was added danger for both men. Hunter said Dean could stay on the road if he wanted, but he would be restricted to commentary and promos. When the company doctor cleared him, probably next week, he could go back to work.

At almost 11:45 we got to the Hotel. I set up the rooms but seriously doubted anything would happen tonight. I told Roman to take Dean and go to bed, I would stay up for awhile so he could sleep, I would check on Dean throughout the night for him. I had things on my computer I wanted to do. With a knowing look and nod, mouthing 'thank you,' Roman got his lover ready and tucked him into bed. As soon as they were settled I scrambled to look over the videos. I messaged Hunter and he came to join me while I watched, fast forwarding until we saw a duo dressed in black, looking suspicious and down right ridiculous as they literally tip-toed into the locker room.

"That smaller one is a woman with dark hair," I murmured. "She's not that small, compared to me, she could easily be taller than me." Hunter asked how I knew then nodded as I explained. My saying she had big boobs and that was the giveaway for the woman part had him almost bursting out with laughter. The big one with her had bulky clothing on, he was big and dressed in huge clothing. We watched them tear apart the luggage and then with wild gestures the woman dropped the hood and whirled towards mirror and fixed a ponytail she had that had grown messy.

Both Hunter and I had dropped jaws when we saw who she was. Okay, one down, now who was he? As Dean entered the locker room, the woman scrambled to cover herself and tried to put a few things back in Roman's bag when Dean entered. I saw the scuffle as she attacked then the man approach and whack Dean with the bat. When the bat broke and he leaned to pick up the fallen piece, I saw ring tights under the sweats he wore...son of a BITCH! Hunter and I exchanged grim looks. My phone timer went off making me jump.

"I need to check on Dean, I'll cut this sequence out and E-mail it to you." Hunter sighed and shook his head, thanking me.

"I'm going to need that and you're report to have those two arrested." I nodded and said I would get right on it. After he quietly left, I went to check on Dean. Asleep in Roman's arms, he immediately reacted when I touched his shoulder. Opening sleepy eyes, he smiled and nodded when I said I was just checking and for him to go back to sleep. With a little nod, he yawned and planted his face back against Roman's bare chest.

I went back and did the ugly work I had to, wrote my report, added the video clips and sent them to Hunter and Vince. Three more times I checked on Dean and dozed a little before they woke up and we had to get going. I had a heavy heart that morning. I really didn't like either that had committed the invasion then the attack before this happened, now, they better not cross my path! I was grouchy as I looked over my report. As I was reading, I heard someone get up in the next room and the water running a moment later. Looking up I saw a sleepy ginger-blond heading into my room. Sprawling across my small bed Dean looked up with half opened eyes and thanked me for watching over him last night. I leaned to gently kiss his forehead and told him he probably better get back to his room or Roman would come looking for him, with a soft laugh he nodded and headed back to the other room, at the door he flashed me a cheeky smirk and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Dean!" I heard Roman chastise. Laughing as the door shut, I shook my head at loud moan minutes later...I swear! Those two!

Official Findings: As usual nothing on Male Subjects 1 & 2\. However Subject 2 was assaulted in locker room. He was left with head injury resulting in ER visit. One male and one male assailant involved. Suitcases of both Subject 1 & 2 torn apart and gone through by female subject and male. Female Assailant attacked Subject 2 and kept him busy so Assailant 2 could hit him on head with wooden baseball bat knocking him out.

Female Assailant was foolish enough to drop hood of hoodie to fix her hair and identity was revealed. When picking up piece of broken back before both fleeing. The name on the back of ring trunks under sweat pants of male assailant revealed his identity. Male Subject 2 received 3 staples, has mild concussion, full recovery expected.

Interacted with Subject in Question 1 (CR) and found he was contacted by a talent scout recently about modeling will keep this interaction going as long as possible and see if he is the connection I think he might be. This is the conclusion of this report. In addition to several prior instances similar to this event involving Subject 1 & 2 being targeted for carrying illegal substances and now this with attached video clips of formerly mentioned locker room invasion, and assault on one Dean Ambrose should be sufficient to have Rosa Mendes and Randall Orton arrested. More to follow

 **Thank you for reading, Please review. :) xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Observations Day 11/Night 12. I got ready for the day as the two horny bunnies in the next room went a quick round. While they showered I retrieved my gear and ordered massive amounts of coffee, then drank all but a cup I left for each of them. By the time breakfast was done I was flying high on caffeine and (safely and legally) drove the 200 miles to the next stop by myself. After doing my needed tasks, setting up cameras that were needed more now than ever, I crashed out on a bench in the locker room for a long nap. Roman managed to peel me off of the bench and put me onto the sofa without scaring me half to death and for once the two I was watching, watched over me.

Dean was not cleared to wrestle so he did a commentary, I was awake for most of the show and things were deadly quiet for which I was really grateful. A couple polite inquiries on how my arm was doing were appreciated as they all seemed sincere. I had a few moments with Cody, just idly chatting about random things. He seemed reserved and I never mentioned modeling or the current events. I did ask what he did to get into character and made him laugh and then he got real chatty and happy.

I got slipped a note by Steph's assistant and 15 minutes later was at her office at the appointed time. Seeing H and Vince there was no surprise. Being handed a list of Roster and crew names and being asked to run them for any 'hidden surprises' was. I had the list searched and printed out right before Dean and Roman came hunting for me. As I walked into the locker room, Roman walked out murmured that a new 'crew member' had walked in while they were sitting and relaxing, she was acting all flustered and shy, then fled.

The young woman said she noticed the assistant that usually cared for their room hadn't been around, did they need anything? The two men had said no thanks and she scuttled out. It was odd she hadn't knocked, that was a big deal around the locker rooms. I found someone who had seen the young lady and found out her name, then sent a message to Steph asking about her. The reply was interesting, it came from Vince, two words only.

'FIND HER'! I sent a message to Roman that I was on the hunt for Vince and I would catch a ride to the Hotel if need be. I hurried around, looking frantically for several minutes. God why were these buildings so damned big?! Knowing where she had been seen was barely a help. In frustration I went back over the entry and crew areas several times. A crew member finally called out to me asking if I was looking for 'Cara'. I yelled yes and he pointed to a car that was pulling away. I took off running and just barely managed to see the frightened looking young woman turn to look at me chasing after the car. The driver glanced back at me in the side mirror enough for me to figure out who he was. I stopped running and headed back in to find Vince.

On the way back in I saw Roman and Dean packing the car and neither looked happy. Seeing me Dean quickly headed towards me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Roman was right behind him. I nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about waiting for me. Vince had me looking for someone, I found her, I need to tell him she left. I'll get a ride. (somehow, I thought)

"We'll wait!" They both said firmly. Okay then! I knew there was going to be no discussion on that one and ran off to find Vince, tell him what I had seen and gather the hidden items as well as my gear which had been neatly put to the side. 15 minutes later Roman drove us to the hotel. I thought he was mad at me so I kept my big mouth shut. Once at the hotel he came into the room I was sitting in, unhappily going through the names on the roster and crew for any hidden surprises a second time. I was feeling very down and thinking I might lose friendly contact with my favorite duo.

Knocking softly he called my name and asked if he could come in, before actually coming in, unlike his buddy who bounded in cheerfully at any time, dressed or nude. I stuffed my list into a folder and called out an 'of course' to the big man.

"Hey little girl, you okay?" He sat by me, looking at my face closely. I shrugged a little. I dared not lie, and I figured it was time a little more truth slipped out. If I was going to lose my friends, let it be now.

"In all honesty, I'm tired, but I'll get sleep. I'm really bummed about all that's been happening, the names that were being taken down but yet, it makes me happy because it clears other names." Roman nodded.

"Like ours?" Shit! My heart jumped, I nodded.

"Yes." I sighed thinking, this is it, he either snaps and starts yelling, or stomps out. The silent nod I did not expect.

"I suspected after you said you were a PI that you were investigating the bullshit around us, then someone said you were watching us specifically, then you were helping. So what's the deal?" I took a deep breath.

"I was hired to help out in a few ways, my being a PA is ligit since I am considered trusted, I was also to watch the situation with mystery packages being delivered. I do not know why of all things happening or those packages were in the spotlight. It was highly hoped I could find a complete lack of evidence implicating you two in anything illegal, and I succeeded, but I also opened up a massive can of worms when I tried to find out what in the hell was going on and who was behind the packages and what was in them." Roman nodded. He looked completely relaxed. I felt sick to my stomach.

Leaning forward towards me the big man made me flinch in fear slightly. Whispering the word 'relax.' He kissed my temple gently.

"It's okay Thea, I understand." His big hand closed over mine. His gray eyes were sympathetic. "You did what you were supposed to, then you did your damnedest to watch over us and keep us from getting busted on something that we didn't do, and you damn near got killed doing it. You're our girl Thea, if you need us, we got your back. You sure as hell had ours!" Hugging me gently was the last thing I expected and it started a flood of tears. Holding me and whispering reassurances that it was all good between us and it didn't matter how I started in all of this, now was the only thing that mattered.

As I as sniffling away the last of my tears I heard Dean come looking for Roman after his shower, and immediately he came into my room. Seeing his partner holding me, and me crying, he bounced up onto the bed beside us (thank god in shorts), all worried and asking a bunch of questions. Roman wrapped a big arm around him and pulling him close assured him all was fine here now. He said that I was overly tired, and had been stressed and now after a minor meltdown to release some of the tension, I needed a good night sleep. I got more hugs and comforting kisses and felt worlds better now that at least Roman knew the truth. It was up to him to let Dean know how much of this was going on. I doubted it would be anything major.

With good night hugs and kisses and a firm order from Roman to 'put that thing away' as he pointed to my computer, I crossed a finger in an 'x' over my heart and tucked my stuff away and closing my computer before getting up to take two Tylenol and wash my face. Climbing back in bed, suspicious I might have a last minute check up from the handsome Samoan. I put my computer on to read a book to me and was almost asleep when the door opened and sure enough, Roman looked in. He glanced at me, chuckled and shaking his head, went back into his own room. I heard a terse whisper and almost broke up laughing.

"No damn it! You'll wake her up. Stay in here!" The door shut and I heard a firm reprimand to just leave me be. Awww so sweet! Roman was able to keep Dean in the room and after a couple minutes I changed my viewing to look and see what my sweet men were up to. Oh my! Roman appeared to be completely nude and Dean was at least shirtless and had Roman's swelling organ in his mouth. Licking around the fat head and sucking on it, kissing the whole length and drawing it in to bob on the monster sized cock. Caressing the big man's thighs, I could see his eyes were locked with Roman's.

Running his fingers through his lovers ginger-blond curls, the big man thrust slowly and moaned at the obvious pleasure he was receiving. Pulling away after a couple of minutes Roman pulled Dean up to cuddle and kiss him in a way that curled _my_ toes. Rubbing their swollen cocks together and kissing, the two men edged closer to the bed. I could see the towels that has been spread out and marveled at how careful they always were in spite of the raging lust.

Roman stretched out on the towels and motioned Dean to join him, kissing for a few minutes, he pulled Dean's leg up and over his hip and began to slowly and carefully work on him, stretching and preparing the younger man for the loving they would be sharing. Probably with a ton of lube, one finger, two, then three fingers stretched the loudly moaning Ohioan. I could see hands stroking their throbbing stiff hard-ons and could just make out either a lot of lube or leaking pre-cum being stroked up the shafts.

I saw more kissing and stroking then Dean rose up to straddle Roman's thick thighs and position the big man so when he sank down he was impaled on the thickness. Moaning as his head rolled back, his tongue between his teeth and a look of sheer joy on his face, Dean rode his lover for several moments then leaned forward to lay on Roman's broad chest. Big hands groping at his ass as they moved together. Groaning and flexing as they clung to one another, it really was insanely sexy and very rousing.

Admittedly, watching them, my fingers wandered to give myself some relief, it was either that or a cold shower, and that would have been very suspicious. I was afraid a cold shower would get me busted by Roman and I had already revealed enough tonight! I watched the wicked act, loving every heated noise they made and how beautiful they were making love to one another.

Several minutes of sweet moans and wicked movements as the pace picked up rapidly. Dean was sitting up part way and wriggling around, riding Roman hard until with several jerky movements he exploded, stream after stream of his vital release splashing free as Roman's hand worked him hard and fast. Roman let out a deadly wicked growl that was hotter than hell and absolutely feral in sound and made Dean moan as it was followed by several hard thrusts.

The smaller man's eyes were rolling and he collapsed onto Roman's chest as the big man moved, rolling them over and thrusting a last couple times before giving a final groan and then kissing Dean with a wild and ferociously wicked kiss. Panting, their chests heaving, I sighed feeling satisfied myself. I closed out the observation window as I saw a last moment of the lovers laughing and nuzzling each other playfully. Yawning I rolled over still with my book reading to me, I guess I fell asleep like that.

I woke at 4 the next morning to begin to look over the files from the night before and noticed my laptop had been shut, when I opened it and looked, the story had been shut off not too long after I had closed my eyes. A handwritten note in Roman's writing lay there on the keyboard.

'I thought I told you to put this thing away...but I guess I can forgive you listening to a book to go to sleep, especially when someone with blue eyes can't keep quiet enough for you to get to sleep without it.' ;) I hope you slept well...'R' Awww, that was sweet! Damn I was glad I shut the surveillance window down! I would have SERIOUSLY had some explaining to do if I hadn't!

Official Findings: With original two male subjects, the usual...NOTHING! To Hell with using Subject 1 and 2. Roman is now aware of the entire situation and why I was hired, and Bless him, he is completely cool with it. Dean I doubt will be told much. I stayed up all night making reports and keeping an eye on Dean. Caffeine and I are a very bad combo. Got us to new arena safely, did job in record time then settled in for a nap. Things real quiet tonight. Dean not cleared to wrestle, did color commentary, very colorful commentary. I was called to 'Office' with an additional assignment and long list of names to check for 'V' et all.

Small interactions with Subject C.R. Minor chit chat, kept it calm and neutral, no discussion on modeling, good talk. Several people acting very concerned over my injury. Some acting cautious, some aloof around me, so what? I'm sure those apprehended will talk volumes, especially the females, they both talk up a storm on a normal day, under duress, they could make name finding very easy for me and dictate a whole new chapter in criminal affairs.

Found out a strange new 'crew member' had wandered into Roman and Dean's locker room without warning, acted shy, gave bullshit story. Went to hunt her down, found out name, asked 'S' about her. 'V' set me loose like a bloodhound to find her. New Female Subject...'Cara' was located after extensive looking, she was just skittering out with 'V's Son ' '. 'V' was livid. Details on 'Cara' given as extremely negative. Nothing I will incriminate my bosses in repeating here.

The presence of 'Cara' and the long absent son causing great distress, I now need to wire the nightly offices of the bosses as well as the locker room of Roman and Dean which I usually wire and of course the hotel room here. For the moment all is quiet.(Serious lie here, the moaning from the next room is making it impossible to write a well-focused report) Have been ordered to bed as I am exhausted and it is obvious. Will continue searching the list in the a.m. Let's see what turns up then.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14--Author's note

Please forgive the Author but there will be a short hiatus while unforeseeable events are dealt with. Be back ASAP... Thank you so very much xoxox :)


	15. Chapter 15

**I am greatly appreciative of the readers I have, I regret needing a hiatus but it seemed to be greatly help re-focus me with my writing. Thank you for stopping by to read my stories. :)**

 **BTW: The 'Confession' part of this chapter was written with the last chapter but due to a time constraint I wasn't able to make this work with the rest I had written. It was quite creepy that a review I got asked how would these two react to finding out Thea was watching their intimate times, especially when she didn't lose their friendship when she admitted to having been investigating them, I had already written this out...let's find out what happens now, shall we?**

Observations Day 12/Night 13

A few hours before Roman and Dean were up, I was well up and working on a battle plan on how I was going to deal with things now extra surveillance was needed. I had only a certain amount of equipment to use at the moment. I ran through the listings of places that could help me fix that both here on the way out and in the next city. I would have to run needed stops past my traveling companions. The morning was much like the day before, pretty much identical routine. I did my best to keep things low key, and all went well.

I was able to get half the needed items here and half in the next city. I was quick, did things discreetly, making sure I was seen with interesting goodies after my stops that threw off anyone watching me too closely. I had sent HHH the plan I had, he revised it slightly, working in specific time for me to wire the other rooms once I did my usual set ups. There was word that Shane and Cara were in this town, something about finding out that was really making me edgy about the whole thing. I was constantly walking and looking around.

Stephanie came up with a reason for me to be on the prowl, hiding a much liked bracelet of hers and having me 'look' for it. Right as the show was starting, I happened to glance up and see the door to Roman and Dean's locker room swinging shut, and took off to see if it was them. Glancing up as I was about five feet from the door I saw my buddies by the Gorilla position. SHIT! I grabbed up a chair to protect myself with, just in case and shoved the door open. An immediate rustling in the nest room stopped. Moving fast, I held the chair up ready to swing.

A small body flew out of nowhere and impacted with mine, and the chair. I yelled out for security and struggling with the other person managed to smack them in the head a couple of times, albeit lightly with the chair. They were strong, I wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman at first, then as I threw myself forward I heard a very feminine sound. In a hoodie, wearing a Luchador style mask, the woman and I had one hell of a tussle before security got their slow asses in the door.

When two guards and HHH, followed by Dean Roman and Dolph burst in, the smaller woman reached to pull something from her waistband. Someone yelled 'Gun!' I felt a cold chill and did all I could at the moment. I grabbed the chair back up off the ground where it had fallen and smacked her hard enough in the ass and back of the legs that it caused her to stumble forward, allowing the guards to grab her. When they ripped the mask away I expected the woman Cara to be the one cursing and snarling at me, but I had no idea who this woman was, none of us did. She cursed me for ruining 'the bosses plans.' I hollered back that she and her friends could go suck eggs! Who the hell where they to keep vandalizing Dean and Roman's belongings?

Roman shot me a look, I knew I would have to explain what I said later on, but nothing anyone said contradicted my 'accusation' of what I seemed to think she was doing. She was dragged out calling me a 'stupid bitch.'

"Yeah, Yeah, I've heard worse, been called far worse." I muttered a few things then went to go check on where I heard her moving around. Dean's bag was on lying on the floor, a slice from the knife she'd been using and dropped when I entered had severed some of the bag from the frame, from the bottom. I put on gloves and inspected the damage before photographing it. H crouched beside me.

"Do you think she was looking for something, or looking to hide something?" He questioned in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Hard to tell, but it does look like possibly looking to hide. Everything else as blatantly hidden in a pocket. He's going to need a new bag." I sighed and stood, shaking my head. Exiting the locker room I called for a PA and when the kid showed up gave a description, size and model to try and find of Dean's luggage case and sent the kid off to get a new one. Returning to the locker room I saw Dean sitting on the floor inspecting the damage himself.

"By the time we leave here tonight, you'll have a brand new case." He shrugged and said it was no big deal, he was just trying to figure out what that 'little bitty broad', had been up to. I shrugged back and said I hadn't a clue. Considering all that had happened, this didn't make sense. Dean went ringside to be in Roman's corner tonight. I locked their locker room, not in a mood to slam any more chairs around. It was bad enough Dean was critiquing my last swing and giving me a bad time about how I needed to be tutored on how to use a folding chair as a weapon! 'He better watch it!' I thought, I still had that duct tape!

Two hours later we were leaving. Someone had gotten into Stephanie and Hunter's office and riffled through the papers there, and possibly been trying to use their computers. Inspecting the footage would be my first order of business once I got settled at the hotel. It was a good thing my two buddies were in a mood to go get a couple of drinks, I had serious work to do and I had to focus. I wired their room and got down to the dirty work. I talked with H three times and he came in to watch what happened in the office they had been using. I had been so focused I wasn't watching the time. Three hours and about 10 minutes had passed before Roman and Dean returned.

I heard and saw them come in and had to laugh at how cute and silly Dean was being. He was something else. He was trying to coax Roman into making love with him, but either having too much beer in him, or being too tired made him sprawl out on the bed in an adorable manner and look as if he fell asleep. I saw Roman shake his head and kiss the forehead of his lover then glance at my door. I quickly put away the screen that showed them, at the soft knock I called for him to enter.

"Hey Cookie what's up?" Interesting...the big man had a bit of the sauce making him a little silly too. Cookie was something he and Dean had begun to call me yesterday and at my looking annoyed, kept it up.

"Not much, just looking through a ton of footage from the arena." I moved over so Roman could sit on the bed.

"Did you figure out who that woman was?" The big guy yawned sleepily, I nodded.

"Yes, she's an assistant of Shane's. Nasty little Hellcat!" Roman laughed. I realized Roman had never had this much to drink or at least had it affect him as much as it was right now. I looked at him closely, he looked so mellow. He was watching me, watch him.

"Last night when we were talking, I kind of got the idea you wanted to say more, but for whatever reason, didn't say it. Wanna add anything to it?" I nodded slowly taking a deep breath. Okay, this was it. If he didn't kill me for this, there was a chance we'd stay friends forever. I looked at his beautiful gray eyes, bit my lip, then began.

"I have a confession to make." I told the surprisingly tipsy Samoan. Tucking his hand behind his head as he lay across the big bed, he grinned.

"Oh and just what would that be little girl?" I took a deep breath.

"I've seen you and Dean making love..." Roman shrugged. "More than once..." He chuckled softly.

"Why did you watch?" I shrugged,

"I don't remember if I meant to keep watching at first, but you two..." I felt my face get very red. "You two interact with such a beauty and intensity with one another, it was hard to not watch. The way you and Dean treat one another, that is what love is supposed to be, it's such a beautiful thing to see." With a contemplative look aimed at the ceiling, Roman seemed to think. He hadn't gotten mad yet. The slow laugh that came from him surprised me. Roman looked amused now.

"I had a feeling you saw something, you had to have, god knows you heard an earful. You never said a thing about us to anyone though." At his glance I shook my head.

"Why would I have? That was nobody's business but yours. It had nothing to do with the investigation I was doing." A smile lit the big man's face. He rolled to prop himself up on his arms and look at me.

"You're a good soul Cookie. You, I don't care what you see or here, like I said yesterday, you had our back, we have yours." A moan and grumble from the ginger- blond as he came from the other bedroom made us both make a face and shake our heads. I got up for some Tylenol and handed two tablets and a bottle of water to Dean as he flopped onto the bed beside us, a little wet from where spilled water had soaked him just now.

"Wha's goin' on?" He slurred slightly. I raised my eyebrows at Roman who shrugged.'

"Well hun, I've been telling Roman all my secrets." A big grin as Dean propped himself up on his elbows, his palms supporting his chin as he looked excited almost had me laughing.

"Do tell!" I figured, what the hell? He was in a good mood, maybe he wouldn't remember, or think I was serious.

"Well, I told Roman I was hired to investigate all sorts of things including you two on possible naughty things you were doing, which I proved you were not doing. I also told Roman I'd seen you two making love, and god knows you especially are loud enough to have me hear it!" Dean's eye's opened wide, then he let out a cackle of a laugh and rolled to the side.

"Aw that's bullshit!" His head landed on Roman's belly. The big man rolled his eyes, shook his head and reached to run his fingers through the messy curls of his partner. I shrugged.

"Well, I tried to be honest." I shrugged and sat up. Roman shook his head laughing. Dean was convinced I was joking, I tried twice more to convince him I was serious then Roman said it was useless. If he remembered fine, we would address it then, if not, no worries, I had tried. Let it go. I said good night and gently told Dean it was time for him to go back to his own room.

"NO!" Dean straggled up. "G'night kiss!" I laughed then kissed him on the forehead, then to surprise, Roman said 'me too'! With eyes open wide I leaned to kiss his cheek, blushing at the smug looks from both men I retreated quickly to the bathroom so they could vacate.

Official Findings:I'm not even going to bother with commenting on the innocent people here. It was necessary to purchase more surveillance equipment for added coverage. I now watch over the offices of 'V' and 'S & H'. I caught an assistant of Shane's in R & D's locker room, she had a knife she was using to slice up bottom of his traveling bag. Looking for something? Trying to hide something? Unknown, she was stopped in mid-process.

Security removed her after we scuffled. A new bag purchased for D as the past few assaults by various people while hiding things and searching for them caused irreparable damage. I was informed prior to leaving the arena that the office of S & H had been gone through, nothing missing but papers had been gone through and computer's possibly had been handled by same person/s in attempt to use them. I took finger prints.

At hotel I observed on footage from arenas entrance of one Shane McMahon, the woman, 'Cara', and two 'assistants', one being the one entering the locker room. The other stayed in or very close to the car they arrived in. It was obvious they were trying not to be seen. While the disturbance between the apprehended woman and I was occurring, Shane took the opportunity to invade the office of his sister and brother-in-law. H knows it was Shane and now has copies of all incidents already discovered on arena footage.

On a personal note, R and I talked more, I confessed to my witnessing private things in his relationship with his 'other half.' That man is amazing. He let me live. All is good between us, I hope that never changes. Tomorrow is the last day before going back to Las Vegas, Jeez! What a week! Do I ever need a break!

 **Thank you for reading, please review. XOXOX :)**

 **BTW#2: I think it's funny I wrote Shane into the other chapter over a month ago, and suddenly he is back on television. WWE listening to me? In my dreams! LOL! Just In Case...Either Dean or Roman need to become the WWE Champ, the other will be Intercontinental Champ. They can switch off, back and forth, I don't care. I just want to see both be the longest champ EVER, One of them on each of those belts! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Observations Day 13/Night 14: I found it impossible to sleep for hours after the guys went to bed, so I read some fan fiction, paced around, showered twice, washed my hair, sent 12 emails, cleaned out and reorganized my bags, cleaned out files in my computers and tried to go to sleep using the e-books. When I finally did fall asleep it was 6:30. I was all packed except my one computer I had out and the gear I had left in the other room. As I finally began to feel sleepy, my head began to feel a bit off and my stomach was beginning to make rude noises, I curled up and drifted off hoping it was just sleep deprivation getting to me. The soft rasp of Dean's voice woke me slightly some time later.

"Uh oh, Ro, it doesn't look like Cookie here slept too good, either that or she's sick!" Roman's voice whispered for him to move out of the way. He came in and whispered my name a couple of times, getting louder and louder, until I moved. My head was pounding and I sat up slowly to blearily see both men staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"You okay kiddo?" Roman squatted by the bed, I felt a little queasy and reached for the bottle of flavored water that I had been drinking since I was at the arena last night. A scent wafted up from the bottle and I gagged. Barely capping the water in time, I bolted to the bathroom not only sick to my stomach, but feeling sick that maybe I had been careless and my water was tainted, maybe deliberately. I managed to call out and tell Dean and Roman to watch over that bottle, and do not let _anything_ happen to it!

Twenty minutes or so later and weak as kitten, (I had brought up anything still in my body from anything I had consumed the past couple days, I was pretty sure my shoes had come out my mouth, and they were half way across the room!) I barely was able to crawl to the sink and pull myself up. When I got the water on to splash my face I heard worried voices calling to me, moaning weakly I reached to argue with the door and got it opened. As it flew open I lost my balance and started to fall, luckily strong arms were there to grab me before I hit the tile.

Lifted easily, I was carried, moaning to the bed by Dean and covered up. One of the trainers was there in moments, I managed to tell him that I thought my water may have been tainted. He decided to call an ambulance. Frantically motioning for Roman, I whispered to tell him where my surveillance gear was hidden and please get it. Before he could tell me whether or not he had it, I was heading down the hall on a gurney with two stiff faced EMT's.

The rest of my day was a blur, I got sick a few more times, I had no idea what was going on with my friends who surely had to leave to work in another town, and I was being peppered with questions from Emergency Room staff which only made my wretched headache worse. They did get the nausea and my headache under control and gave me some fluids, that was pretty much all I was aware of for awhile. I slept a lot and stayed as curled up under my sheet as they would let me.

Around the time the clock said 8:30, and things were calming down, I had to speak with two local detectives who wanted to ask about the investigation I was assisting in. I didn't want to say a word, but before I could tell them 'forget it,' Stephanie appeared in the doorway, waving them away. She told them to please wait a moment she needed to speak to me for a moment.

Whispering to me she said tonight had been quiet at 'work', most likely because her dad and husband lowered the boom and made many threats concerning my condition and any tampering that was suspected. Roman and Dean were fine, just very worried about me, many others were asking about me and showing very sincere concern. In the smallest of whispers she told me Roman had safely gotten my recording gear and had it and my computer bag. He and Dean were heading back to come get me to go back home to Vegas...Vegas, home, that sounded good.

Stephanie sat with me as I answered the questions I was able to, she answered more questions, then stayed while I dozed off and on, slowly feeling better. I drifted off wearily, waking when a soft kiss brushed my forehead and a raspy murmur sounded close to my ear. In the dimmed room I could see the body too close to identify by sight yet, but the smell of the body wash and the voice told me it was Dean.

I heard Stephanie whispering that something was found in my water bottle but what the substance was, was undetermined yet. The scent was ominous but as I had improved by leaps and bounds with minor medical intervention, whatever it was, was presumed to be not that complicated or dangerous to my system. I was going to be allowed to go home but the closest hospital in Las Vegas to where I was staying would be notified that they would have to do blood work on me a couple of times as part of my treatment and as follow-up with the investigation.

A big hand felt my forehead like I was being checked for fever and I rolled a little toward the big body that hovered over me. Roman's voice, talking with Stephanie was too low for me to discern what he was saying, but as Dean was whispering a greeting to me, and stroking my face, I felt Roman's hand on my shoulder behind me. Dark ginger- blond curls were right above my face as I was scooped into a hug. I heard the whisper that fingerprints of the company crew and personnel were being run for comparison. Roman said he had touched the bottle when I asked him to watch over it. The whispering continued.

"Feeling better Cookie?" The raspy voice above me really sounded worried. I nodded and croaked out a 'yes' as I nodded. I got another kiss to the forehead. Dean told me that they'd be taking me back to Vegas in a little while, we got to use a company jet. That was nice. I curled back up and slept until a nurse came in later to help me get ready to leave. Put back in my own clothes, given a packet of medical instructions and a report for the hospital in Las Vegas, I was given something to keep any more nausea at bay, a pain reliever and some ginger ale, and some electrolyte water to keep chugging 'on the road'.

Ferried to the waiting car in a wheelchair, I slept pretty much all the way to the airport. Both men with me looked exhausted. They had slept in chairs beside the bed I was forced to stay in until discharged from the ER. Someone had charged my phone and I was able to tell Athena I was returning with a 'little' glitch, I didn't want to tell her I was sick, but the possible wrath of a Greek Yaya who felt she had been denied details she would consider critical was more than I could handle at the moment. Roman had laughed when he questioned my frantic texting when Athena responded with a flurry of questions and laughed saying an Italian Mother was not much different!.

The flight was quicker than it would have been in a commercial airline, but we got stuck circling because of 'Airforce One' being delayed in take-off. It only added to our nap time. I was really glad Roman and Dean got some sleep. Roman had carried me up into the Jet and helped seat belt me in, he and Dean parked themselves in seats facing me, then I woke up in Las Vegas, totally unaware there was a Greek woman mad as Hell the presidential plane took so long to leave and she had to 'pace and worry' wondering how a sick friend was doing, 'stuck up in the air circling for close to an hour.' I was stunned she wasn't arrested for creating a disturbance.

Home at Dean's, Roman and he differed to the fireball of a woman who fussed over me in a motherly way. Bringing a huge amount of soup, teas and 'old remedies', She might have seriously annoyed the men if she hadn't brought great food and left after seeing me dosed up on soup, feeding them and making us promise to call her after we all got some sleep. Athena's prior assistance in helping Dean with a massive hangover had prevented any dispute over her ability to be present. She knew what she was doing, and they knew it and were smart enough not to try and stop her.

Hiding my phone in the covers, I was messaging Dale, H, Stephanie and a couple friends I had made during the past couple of weeks in the company. I made it clear I was under martial law and had to be sneaky. I sent and read messages when 'it was safe'. When H asked if I needed to have him tell they guys to back up a little and give me some breathing room, I'm sure he laughed himself silly when I responded back and said THEY were not my problem, at the moment. However, if he had any clues on how to get a Greek Granny to back down I would appreciate the input, I was pretty sure he was still laughing hours later over that.

Finally alone in the quiet apartment, after seeing that I had anything I could possibly need, and after taking away my computer which I had just opened and begun to try and work on, Roman told me to take a nap, they were going to get a nap too. I sighed in resignation and for once was obedient. My door was left wide open, I could hear they hadn't closed their door. I heard yawns, a few kisses, another yawn, then minutes later...snores of two very tired men. Aw to heck with it! I snuggled down, sent a last few messages, and went to sleep myself.

Official findings: Some Son of a bitch snuck some nasty crap into my water and made me sick as hell. Woke up this morning with a pounding head and sick as hell, wound up in hospital, extra prints found on my water bottle. Have no clue how long I was in hospital, Stephanie spent time with me, we both spoke with detectives over why I may have been poisoned, had to tell of investigation. Roman and Dean came back for me after driving to next city to work, then returned.

We got to fly back to Vegas on Company Jet. Too sick to enjoy it really, Athena attacked when she found out I came home sick, all three of us inundated with gallons of great Greek Avgolemeno Chicken soup. YUM! Waiting for work back, from H, Stephanie, anybody to tell me what's going on. I keep getting told to rest. Hard to do with two big guys hovering over me constantly. Their concern in sincere and the kindness priceless to me and appreciated more than I can say, cannot add more, have been told I need to take a nap now...Roman taking my computer away...

 **Okay, let's have an opinion poll here, whose print's should be on that bottle? Who could have put the illicit substance in Thea's water? Who do YOU want to see get busted? Let me know, I'm very curious to hear what you think? Thank you so much, and Thank you for reading! :) :) xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, after close to a year I am finally back and updating. Thank you everyone that checked in on me, I never expected to be gone for so long. Your patience is appreciated more than I can express.**

 **Okay, standard disclaimer here, you all know this part...I own none of the characters listed here or the WWE, I am borrowing the names for a brief period. I earn no money, and none of what I write has anything to do with reality and/or how any of the people mentioned within live their lives. There is mention of Slash Romance (M/M) if you do not like that, I have other works and there are thousands of other excellent stories on this site, if you are interested still...Happy reading.**

 **Observations Day 14/Night 15:** I woke up to a smell I knew by heart, it was the smell of a soup Athena had made. I could hear voices in the other room. I lifted myself slowly, feeling dull aches in my head and in my stomach, and now had another problem. I staggered to the bathroom, barely making it in time before my lower half reacted to whatever made me sick. Roman was coming down the hall, I could hear it as his voice was getting louder as he spoke.

"I think she might be up." A soft knock landed on the door. I moaned out that I was in the bathroom. "Thea, you okay?" I heard concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just the other thing they said I might get, I did." Roman muttered something I could not hear.

"Thea, the ER nurse said you needed to check in with the hospital today, especially if any more symptoms began." I sighed, he was right.

"Yeah, I know. Can I have some soup first?" I heard a rumble of 'yes', and when I finally made it out to the bedroom, there was a mug of soup on the nightstand waiting for me. I drank it down and then was escorted by Dean, Roman and Athena to her car which she let Roman drive to the hospital. It was kind of frightening to find them waiting for me, and then scarier to immediately be hooked up to an IV for some hydration and an 'antidote', wait...antidote? Dean was the quickest this time.

"You're giving her an antidote? You can only do that when you know what made her sick, what did she get sick from? The doctor nodded solemnly.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose, you are correct. Between the call from Mr. Reigns telling us Thea was coming in shortly and your arrival, we received a fax from the facility where she had been treated originally for this incidence. It seems that the mystery substance in Thea's water was a form of pesticide." All of us were stunned.

"Someone put bug killer in my water?" I was horrified. The looks on the faces that had brought me in were matching what I was feeling. I shuddered as the man in the white coat nodded solemnly. Someone was mad at hell at me, or had found out what I was up to, besides those that originally knew, and Roman, not good. The doctor continued.

"It was however a very minimal dose and you ingested very little, or you would have been much sicker. With this antidote it should start a very quick calming of the symptoms and begin clearing the toxins from your body. Hopefully you can be treated and released in a few hours." I sat on the bed so stunned at first I couldn't even begin to freak out. Slowly I began to rally and reached for my phone to message H. He already knew what was going on and what I had been been poisoned with. I saw messages I had missed while sleeping, they asked how I was and said it was very important to get to the hospital if I developed anymore symptoms.

Athena was mad as Hell and wanting to know who had done this to me. I carefully read the messages from H and relayed what I safely could.

"According to Hunter, four sets of prints were found on the bottle, Mine, Roman's from when I asked him to make sure nothing happened to it, then there were two more sets. Either Hunter is unsure of whom they belong to, or cannot tell me yet. He promised he would tell me later. Right now he has to keep quiet about identities." I understood that, but Athena, Roman and Dean wear not happy with that. I shrugged and said that was the way things went, I was used to it. I told them all to go home and relax, I would be fine. There however was no chance in Hell any of them were leaving and that made that crystal clear.

I asked the guys about their matches last night and what happened while I was cuddled up with a pillow in the ER. I heard about Stephanie, Hunter and Vince all raising Hell through the entire group of wrestlers, staff and crew. As soon as Roman and Dean were done they packed themselves up and headed back to see me. Then stayed the night in the hospital room with me. Athena left for awhile about three hours later, but came back within the hour with snacks. I was kept 8 hours, then went back to sleep at Dean's apartment, noticing that I felt a lot better as I headed back.

I ate a full but simple meal and was allowed to work on my computer in bed, well aware of what the guys were up to once they said goodnight. The sounds of moans, groans, various yells, followed by loud groans of completion floated their way down past my door. I dozed off after suddenly becoming very tired and didn't wake until the buzzing of my phone caught my attention with the constant tickling under my arm. I looked at the offending device with bleary eyes. Retrieving my glasses from somewhere in the folds of my covers, I settled them in place and looked over the few messages that had begun to stack up, waiting to be read. I started with the messages from H first.

~(H) Hey Thea, how are you doing?~

~(ME) Fine thanks, compared to earlier, I can hear R & D up. I smell breakfast. YUM! ~

~(H) LOL, Hunger is a good sign! Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the two other sets of fingerprints on your water bottle. Yes, one was Michael K's, no surprise there we expected that, he unloads all the cases of supplies and opens them for distribution to the locker rooms. The other set, well that startled us, under the circumstances.~

~(ME) Oh, who is the one who's ass am I gonna kick?~

~(H) Are you sitting down?~

~(ME) Laying down actually, that bad?~

~(H) Yeah.~

~(ME) Go for it.~

~(H) Renee's prints were the fourth set on your bottle.~

~(ME) WTH? How was this possible? I thought she was in jail still! I know the bail they slapped on her, who in the Hell paid it?~

~(H) That's what we're trying to figure out. Someone with a lot of money to spare, and an ax to grind with the interruption of drug running and those slowing progress. ~

~(Me) Oh God! The guys are going to flip! Jeez! Dean is going to lose it! I can't tell him! I'll let Roman decide if he gets told right now.~

~(H) Well, do as you wish on that. We are trying to find out who made her bail. I'll let you know if I find out first. I expect you are not able to get much done right now with your 'Big Brothers' looking over your shoulder. LOL~

~(ME) Yeah, but they mean well. I will go over what I have ASAP. I want to check the footage again, I wasn't expecting anything to happen with my water bottle. I have to think and remember when I was when I picked it up and when I could have set it down long enough for something to be put into it.~

~(H) Okay then, you rest, feel better, we'll figure this out.~

~(ME) I will, thanks :) ~ It was a good thing we ended then, there was a light tap on the door, then Roman looked in.~

"Hey Cookie, how are you doing?" I smiled at the big man, making his smile bigger.

"Where's your partner in crime?" He laughed and looked behind him.

"Still in the kitchen, I thought you might still be sleeping, but I see your already up and on your phone." Roman gave me a bit of a look, I glanced to see if Dean was anywhere near. Roman looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I woke up when the vibration of my phone started tickling like crazy. It was Hunter. He had more details, tell you later." I murmured as I spotted a mass of ginger blond curls coming up from behind Roman that indicated Dean was there. Arms wrapping around his waist quickly explained why I cut it short.

"How you doing Cookie?" Bright Blue eyes and a big smile on the handsome dimpled face made me smile again.

"Tons better, thanks. A little wobbly but good, just hungry." I got nods and both men departed so I could get dressed. To my surprise, Dean was waiting for me outside the door. I got another smile then a hug.

"Jeez you gave us a scare kiddo." I nodded.

"Scared me something terrible too!" Hugging me for a moment, rocking me a little, Dean made me feel so good. Moments later as I was breathing in his delicious scent, I heard footsteps coming up behind me and felt another big body coming up to enclose me in an embrace that had me sandwiched between the two big bodies. I held onto Dean a little more then wriggled myself around to face Roman. Oh Lordy! His cologne was more intoxicating than Dean's!

"And I was getting crap for my 'wicked' body mist! You two should talk! Whatever you each are wearing should be illegal!" Stuck between the two of them as they laughed, it made me laugh as the rumbling laughter tickled. I was held for several moments in a position so many women would have killed to be in. I felt so short between the two men, both over 6' 2" with me at least 9 inches shorter than them. I heard lips meeting and wriggled around shaking my head.

"Okay, if you two want to carry on with that, go right ahead, but cut me loose, I want some of the soup Athena made, I'm starving!" The kiss broke off with Roman and Dean laughing. Both walked to the kitchen with me and I got told to sit down by the Ohioan as he pointed to a chair. Hot soup was brought to me, I attacked it with gusto. When Dean wandered out of the room to go do something, Roman glanced around to make sure the coast was clear and raised an eyebrow at me. I whispered quickly, knowing what he was waiting for.

"One of the two 'mystery' sets of prints belonged to Michael K'. You know the one that deals with the supplies and sets things up for me to distribute to locker rooms?" The big Samoan nodded.

"The other..." I glanced around then told Roman. "The second set was Renee's!" Grey eyes opened wide and instant fury showed on his face."

"How in the Hell?" Roman whispered, obviously stunned. I shrugged.

"Hunter doesn't know how, or that she was even out of jail, or who posted bail, no one reported seeing her at the arena. Because Renee has a Canadian passport and could be a potential flight risk, even though she has no record of criminal activity that is known here... I don't know what happened." I stopped as Dean returned. Roman motioned for him to sit on his lap as he sat down in the chair that faced mine. An angelic grin on his face, showing off his dimples made me question what he had been up to. Looking shocked when I suggested he might have been up to no good, Dean played up the moment.

"Why would you ever question what I was up to? I was just checking something, I was behaving!" Dean batted his ginger-blond eye lashes at me.

"I'm sorry, but anytime you look innocent, are smiling sweetly, or your halo is shining brilliantly... I kind of guess it has something to do with how your horns hold it up, permanently crooked. Plus you don't exactly have a great history for behaving, you're better at misbehaving!

Dean stuck his tongue out, licked his lips and put on a sad looking pout. I shook my head.

"Again, sorry, but attempts at innocence from you is hard to believe." Roman was having a hard time holding back his laughter. I got up and to ruffle Dean's hair and sweet talked to him. It wasn't until I taped his cheek that he finally stopped pouting or maybe it was the way his lover was stroking his thighs (probably that). Eating my soup, I sat thinking about this whole mess I'd been pulled into when I was only checking out facts and watching Roman and Dean and prove innocence or guilt to start and how it was now a huge fiasco.

"Yo Thea!" Dean waved a hands towards my face, I was startled and gave a bit of a start.3

"Huh? Yeah? Sorry, what?"

"You okay baby girl?" Roman looked concerned, I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking, what did I miss?" Dean's forehead was scrunched.

"I said your name twice before you responded, what's bugging you?" He was shushed by Roman.

"I'm okay, just thinking off all that's happened. It's been the wildest couple weeks of my life." Both men nodded. Poor Dean, he only knew part of the story, but he hadn't believed me when I told him what I had. It was for Roman to decide whether he found out everything. I ate then watched the two men negotiating on an afternoon activity. We wound up relaxing by the pool after I checked in with Athena.

I didn't hear a thing from Hunter until I had settled into bed that night, and moans were floating down the hall. Moans, names being called out and a wild cackle from Dean, oh well. The soft ping from my phone caught my attention, I looked.

~(H) Are you still awake.~

~(ME) Of course...lol~

~(H) Is it safe to talk? On the Phone?~

~(Me) Yes, if I keep my voice low.~

~(H) Calling you.~

~(ME) Waiting...~ My phone lit up moments later. In a very brief whispered conversation, I had enough to get really angry and become completely stunned at what I was told.

"Okay, the person who bailed Renee out...was Shane. He and a woman collected Renee and left with her with the promise she'd be in court when she was supposed to be. Her bail was $450,000 because of the all the alleged crimes especially drug running. They set the bail so high because they didn't think anyone would pay that amount." Stunned into silence, all I could do was manage a small, 'wow' at first. A contemplative sound came from Hunter.

"Do you think he's involved with this mess with the drugs?" He asked me.

"I don't know, has he ever been the sort to do them or be money hungry for a quick fix for cash?" I heard a noise that indicated 'no'. We were both baffled at the moment. We ended the call and I sat there thinking for awhile. Heading out to get another glass of water, I stared out the balcony windows, thoughts of possibilities upon possibilities swirling in my head. Padding back to bed I set my computer away and plugged in my phone to charge. A flash of LED let me know I had a message. I expected it to be H. How wrong I was. It was a number I did not know. My eyes opened wide as I read the text.

'Things are much more complicated that what is being seen so far. You and others have only seen the puppets, you have yet to find the Puppet Master. You are however heading in the right direction. Keep going, you have already succeeded in proving some as innocent as they actually are of any wrong doing in your investigation. The next challenge will be proving that some of the guilty are only guilty because they had their backs to the wall, and saw no other choice, while others are much more guilty than they appear to be.'

Sitting down hard, staring at my phone, re-reading things a couple of times I felt a strong sense of uneasiness. I had a lot of thinking to do. Who sent me this message? They obviously knew a lot about the whole thing. Why give me hints? Why not go to the police themselves? The guilty only being guilty because they had no choice? Others more guilty than they appeared? I wasn't sure who I could trust at the moment other than the two down the hall. I was on the right track they said. Damn! So confusing!

I grabbed a scratch pad and wrote out all sorts of theories, lists, possibilities in the guilty, guilty/back against wall, and possibly more guilty than they appeared, and who was trustworthy, and who was I not so sure of any more categories. The last was the longest list. I finally went to bed about 5:00 a.m. with a headache and was so mixed up about all the things that message said, it messed me up in what I thought I know, and what I suspected. I decided to keep that message to myself, I had more investigating to do before I shared it, if I ever did.

Official findings: (I'm in a lousy mood, still not feeling so good, very bitchy!)

Well, I feel better as time goes on. I was poisoned by a bug killer. Not a big dose, and I didn't drink much. Mad I allowed the slip up that let someone get to me. I spent 8 hours in the Hospital being treated with Antidote. My threesome of Guardian Angels were unwilling to let me out of their sight unless we were back at apartment here, the best I could do was get the number down to two when my family friend went to make us snacks.

Four sets of prints were found on the water bottle I was using. They were identified as mine, 'R', Michael K's, the man who works with locker room supplies, no surprise on that. The fourth was someone we all thought was in jail. 'RY', at first it was not known who bailed her out, the bail being so high it made a bondsman unlikely. Later 'H' informed me it was "Mr. S. McM' and an unknown female 'associate'. They guaranteed 'RY' would be in court as scheduled. With the bail $450,000, it could only be someone with a lot of money that could get her free, finding out who is was, totally unexpected. After a talk with H on phone, I received a cryptic text message that created more questions than gave answers. I need to re-evaluate a lot of things before making a definitive report on that message. Spent several hours working on new possibilities, need sleep now.

 **Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate your spending your time on my work. For those that waited so patiently for an update and came back to read this chapter, I thank you doubly. Have a blessed day. Xoxox :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, standard disclaimer here, you all know this part...I own none of the characters listed here or the WWE, I am borrowing the names for a brief period. I earn no money, and none of what I write has anything to do with reality and/or how any of the people mentioned within live their lives. There is a Slash Romance (M/M) if you do not like that, I have other works and there are thousands of other excellent stories on this site, if you are interested still...Happy reading.**

 **Observations Day 15/Night 16 :** In spite of being very tired, I wasn't able to sleep very well. The message I had gotten had my mind whirling around. I did manage a few hours of rest, then pulled out a fresh notebook and began to re-write out things I knew for sure, then wrote out things that were possibilities, and made more notes on the hints implied. I made a list of possible 'puppets', the possible 'puppet master' and who could have their backs against the wall. That last one was the easiest. When I looked back and forth between the two sets of lists, I noticed there were major changes in a couple categories. I put information form both lists, indicating 1st and 2nd theories, then smelling coffee, locked my stuff away and headed out to say good morning.

Both Dean and Roman were in the kitchen and greeted me with warm hugs and we talked about the upcoming day, they had errands to run, and were going to go work out, I 'confessed' I was tired and wasn't interested in roaming. Roman looked at me with a stern glance and firmly said I should sleep then, I nodded and agreed. I went back to nap after breakfast, and calling Athena to check in. I didn't sleep long, I awoke to my phone letting me know a text message had come in. It was H.

~(H) Hey kiddo, how are you feeling today?~

~(ME) Pretty good thanks. What's up?~

~(H) I'm glad you asked, lol. I have some video clips, some 'discreet messages' sent to Steph and I, e-mails and some police reports you might be interested in. Do you want me to send them now?~

~(ME) Yes Please!~ I waited patiently and perused the new material slowly. Interesting. Witness reports claiming to see Shane's driver, all claimed to see enough to identify a former wrestler for the company. That was one I didn't see coming! I watched the video clips throughout the day as the guys got themselves ready to go back out on the road, worked out, and Roman did his best to make Dean behave, kind of anyway. I saw something in a new clip that I remembered notating from another clip from a week or so ago. It was a person I saw skulking around the background at a couple of events, a person I had felt wasn't supposed to be there, and he wasn't going out to greet others, he was staying towards the loading area.

Right before bed, after looking through tons of videos, I was sure I saw a pattern. H messaged me as the cry's of passion echoed down the hall. I had been laughing on and off as I could occasionally hear reprimands from Roman to Dean, I could almost see the sulking and the pouting, then it got quiet, then noisy again, a burst of laughter, another reprimand, and so on. Then my phone indicated a message coming through.

~(H) You still awake kiddo? How are you feeling? You've been very quiet today.~

~(ME) Hi, yeah, still up, doing okay, I have a video compilation I made of someone questionable. Let me know if you think this is nothing to worry about, or part of our problem.~

~(H) Well okay then! Send away!~

~(ME) Here it comes, loading...sent!~ There was a couple minutes of quiet. I could feel then how fired up Hunter was through his messages.

~(H) HOLY CRAP! NO! NO! There was NO way he was EVER supposed to be at our events once much less more than once, and NOT in the back! I never saw Him! Stephanie never saw him! She's checking with her dad. I just looked at the banned list and he is still on it! Great Work seeing that!~

~(ME) Would have been nice if I had noticed him sooner, but then again he was trying really hard to not be noticed, he didn't always show up, either that or he didn't get caught on film.~ I got distracted when I heard Roman bark out 'Damnit Dean! I'm warning you! Knock that shit off!' What the...? Hm...my phone pinged and I jumped.

~(H) Yeah but you caught it! None of us saw it! The fact you spotted that jerk and Marty together! That HAS to be a connection!' I agreed with H. Stephanie reported to H her dad had never seen the man who had H in an uproar and reiterated he was not supposed to be around, EVER!' I made some notes and yawning put everything away. We had an early flight out tomorrow.

Roman had to wake me up the next morning, he scolded for me spending to much time on my computer and phone. Dean got himself into what looked to be more trouble when he grumbled into his coffee cup that it was likely it was 'his' yelling that kept me up. Now he was in trouble, again/still. IDK. I had one heck of a time not laughing. We got to the airport in time, but barely. Traffic issues with Air Force one being around again, sheesh!

Sitting on the plane finally, I sat across from my buddies and looked over reports, video clips and such, looking carefully through everything I had for people that did not belong. Amazingly I found something in two clips at the beginning that I found a tidbit of in the police station. Oh Hunter was going to love this! More people were lurking in the back ground, former employees, people from other federations who had doubtfully been 'guests' still were visible here and there. I was aware of Roman watching me occasionally as I worked on. The one time I saw Dean not watching as well, I mouthed 'later.' The raven haired man had nodded slightly.

I drove us from the airport to the arena and then flew through my work so I could have a meeting with Hunter. I took a brief break in 'working' to wire up the locker room and a couple offices. Meeting with Hunter and Vince, I showed them all the new stuff I had just been finding, both men were completely floored. I revealed my mystery text to Hunter and he looked over my notes. He admitted none of them had any clue this was as twisted and bizarre as it was getting. My new finds were startling to them, none of the people I found were to be allowed around backstage. Well, Shane could be around, but for him to act so sneaky?

I kept my eyes open for 'unexpected' faces in the crowd, running back and forth to the two Limos that Vince, and Stephanie and Hunter had used as a ruse to keep a wide range of vision. By the end of the night, the tiny camera I wore as well as my own eyes had spied four people not 'expected or supposed' to be around. I brushed by two of them acting completely oblivious and apparently hadn't alarmed them, because they didn't try to hide from me. However I did notice that Hunter's walking around sent them into hiding real quick. I sent him texts letting him know.

On my last trip back from taking something to Stephanie's Limo I hit pay dirt, I texted for Hunter or Stephanie to call me so I could stall and video everyone. Stephanie called a minute later and asked me to 'search the limo for something she had misplaced', I moved around the area and got Shane on video, then when the car he jumped into drove by, I got a clear shot of Marty driving, two women in the car with him, and another man. Then after they had left the building, I went back to help the guys as they came back from the ring, then while they showered, dashed to catch up with Hunter.

I whispered what I saw and the CEO's jaw hit the floor. I promised video clips as fast as I could. Hunter was as much in shock as I was. He was very happy with how things were going from me and said Vince was too. That was nice, but I just wanted to do a good job. I went back to the locker room, found it locked and almost knocked, but thought heck with it, they're probably having some fun. I went back to take apart my surveillance stuff from the offices. When I went back the door was thankfully unlocked. Roman was visible, not Dean. I playfully teased about them locking me out. Roman looked at me seriously and pointed into the shower area.

"His fault!" I heard an immediate grumble and a 'fuck you! You ain't getting anything tonight for that one!' I pretended not to hear anything then making sure Dean wasn't watching, removed the camera and recorder I had placed facing the door. I was packed when the disgruntled ginger-blond came out of the shower, half dressed with wet hair from his shower. Roman was already dressed and finished putting his hair up in a pony tail, calmly waiting for his partner, who flashed him an annoyed look. Dean finished dressing, ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his bags, heading for the door. I walked out behind the two, trying not to laugh.

Once the luggage was loaded, I offered to drive to the hotel. After we had checked in and switched our rooms, I set up the monitoring equipment while Roman took a grouchy Dean down to the bar to give me a chance to wire the room. Twenty minutes after I was done, and while I was compiling some information for Hunter, I heard a slight Jiggle of my door handle. What the? I looked out the peep hole and discovered a very edgy man looking around frantically. I recognized him instantly, I'd watched him wrestle for years, he'd been driving Shane's limo recently.

Somehow that man who was not supposed to be around, had a key card, for my, oops, the guys room! I slid the emergency lock in place and called down to the desk acting panicked and begging for security, someone had a key card and was trying to get in. I had both of mine so, how did a stranger get one? The desk clerk was tersely whispering to someone to 'get up there'. I dropped the phone, turned off the lights, added some water to the ice bucket I had filled earlier and slowly undid the emergency lock and waited to give that jackass a cold bath, I was so sick of this crap, people sneaking into our hotel rooms and the guys locker rooms.

I heard the elevator 'ping' as the door clicked and began to open, backing up so I could see any weapons before the man could see me, I heard hands fumbling as he tried to slip into the room as people began to hurry in this direction. With the loudest scream I could manage, I dumped the icy water on the man and tried to jam the ice bucket onto his head. The cold water had him yelling as well. A well placed foot to the groin sent the soaking wet intruder flying onto his ass in the hallway. I followed him screaming for help. Security flew around the corner and I pointed at the curled up body, moaning in pain.

"He just used a stolen card or something to get into my room! I don't know him! I have both my cards, he has no business coming near me!" Hotel guests were sticking heads out of their rooms and watching as the ice bucket was pushed away revealing Marty's face, right as Roman and Dean came around the corner. Gaping at the scene in front of them, both men asked what was going on and was I okay? I nodded.

"I was just working on my computer and I hear the door rattle, this creep had a stolen card or something to try to get in!" I glared at the now handcuffed man the security officers were trying to drag onto his feet. "Freaking perverted Jerk!" I huffed at the blue eyed man looking up at me through wet hair, his expression had him looking like he wasn't all there. I then stomped into my room with a bit of dramatic flair, the guys followed. The manager knocked while I was explaining what had happened to Roman and Dean. I assured them I was okay.

The manager talked with me for a minute, I had to briefly explain I needed a copy of the security tape, I was fine, I wanted to know how that man got a key card, but since I was okay, had no intentions of filing a complaint against the hotel. I apologized for the water all over, he brushed that away and sent someone to help dry things up. It was almost an hour later when I got the guys to go ahead and go to their room, I was fine. I settled back on the bed with my computer when I heard a slightly slurred..'Hell No! I fucking told you you ain't getting shit tonight! You ratted me out to Thea!'

"Oh for fu...You really think she doesn't know? She KNOWS, but she doesn't care! She's totally cool with it. Besides, neither of us quiet in bed! Thea would have to be deaf and stupid not to figure out what the Hell we're up to! That said, Thea is far from deaf and stupid, so chill out!" I glanced at the monitor, this was the closest the two of them had had to a real fight. Dean was shirtless and swaying slightly, looking like he was ready for a fight. Roman stood a few feet away, lowering his voice, he spoke calmly to his fired up lover.

Roman really had a touch with Dean, after a couple minutes the ginger-blond was calmer, Roman was closer to him, speaking softly, and in a couple minutes more had the pouting Ohioan in the big man's arms while he was snuggling him, nuzzling his neck. It only took another two minutes for Dean to be moaning and leaning for kisses. Damn, he was just so easy for Roman, I couldn't say I blamed him on that. Big hands were groping the well rounded backside of the 'Lunatic Fringe' as the jeans were loosened and fell away.

Both were naked in two minutes, and holding one another, with arms wrapped around each other, as they began to kiss and touch each other. Moans of joy were starting. With a sigh I broke away from looking at the heated action to quickly write a report on the events of the day. I had to laugh when I looked up and it seemed Roman was looking towards the camera, Roman knew I had seen them before, he knew I wired their room, the way they always seemed to be positioned. I was beginning to wonder if he was doing things so I could see things, and see them well! Hm, that was something to ponder over.

Official Findings: 'H' sent me a plethora of material to look through, police report, video clips, little messages, and witness reports claiming to have seen former wrestler 'Marty J.' driving for Shane. I can verify the videos I received today from H. DO have 'Marty J.' in them. I also spotted someone slinking around in the background, checking it against former notes, I sent what I found to H. He verified my suspicion that 'Scott S.' was present, and in no way should have been there. Verified by H, S &V, Scott S had absolutely no business being there, especially sneaking around!

Further searching revealed a couple other people were lurking in the shadows. A meeting with V, and H, found me sharing new names I had spotted and showing my mysterious message. They were as baffled as I over how twisted this was getting. I played a little surveillance game tonight. I was constantly going back and forth between limo's and offices with a camera and recorder on me. I clearly have footage of (with assistance of others) of four people not supposed to be around backstage, with Shane. I shared footage with the bosses. I have Marty J. driving the vehicle Shane arrived in, I got images of Scott S in the Limo with RY and 'Sable'. That was a stunning revelation.

I spent three hours roaming the halls without alarming any of the 'undesirables'. I ignored their presence and those walking about paid me no attention. I met up with H and told him my observations and when he wandered around, the rats headed to the shadows, then eventually left building. End of events at Arena. Nothing on Locker room or Office surveillance, the hallways were much more active.

At hotel, checked in and switched rooms as I have been, wired rooms and was disturbed by noise at door. Looked to find Marty J. trying to get into my room. I called security, readied a bucket of ice water and when he made entry, started screaming for help, dumped icy water on him and kicked him to 'disable him.' M.J wound up on floor in hall soaking wet. Security arrived, secured and removed wet man. Note: MJ looked completely dazed while on floor, and had looked frightened when trying to get into my/the men's room.' all peaceful after that. Quiet night, in general. Long day, I'm ready for peace and quiet.

Thank you for reading :) xoxox


End file.
